Alive but not Awake - Book 1
by X-Lisa-Anne-X
Summary: Ava Rogers, twin sister to Steve – the lover to Bucky Barnes. She fell from an impossible height out of a moving Hydra train back in 1945, Steve and Bucky believed her to have died a long time ago – but, what if they were wrong and she was still walking around? She doesn't have her memory of them, but she goes by a new identity – The Winter Solider.
1. Beginning to an End

**REWRITEN - 28th January 2016 [This is for the whole book] [Nothing's majorly different, just less mistakes in grammar and wording]**

**Story Notes:**

**\- Steve sister is 'The Winter Soldier'**

**\- Bucky is also a super soldier + he woke up with Steve in the iceberg.**

**Captain America: The Winter Soldier | Alive but not Awake | Beginning to an End**

_Seven men and one woman stood on the edge of a snowy mountain, trickles of snow laying on the ground as they survey the area and cable line that was attached to the other side of the death drop._

_It was nearly nightfall, each solider equipped with a loaded gun and covered in protective gear that would keep them warm from the frozen breeze. The two biggest men, Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers's stood either side of Ava Rogers – Steve's twin and Bucky's love of his life. Ava Rogers was a unique character, she applied for the army as one of the research assistants for the project that made Steve and Bucky what they are today. She was granted permission to fight alongside them as she had extensive training of weaponry and missionary tactics, something some men yearn for and especially for a woman – that was impressive. Everything just came easy for her; from learning to fighting._

_Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers went under the experimentation procedure of the super-serum, meaning they would have all heightened senses, more muscle but all around the invincible solider to fight for an incredible cause. Both boys were in their Captain America and Lieutenant America Uniforms while Ava was wearing a pair of black pants that were slightly baggy on her figure, a thin sweater shirt and a jacket that made her look military. Her shoes were snow and water resistant but great for any running and moving around, her thin chestnut hair with streaks of natural blonde mixed in was styled in a casual side braid that she had worn for most of her life._

_To the side two members of the team were turning dials of a small radio box, the one thing that would tell them if Doctor Zola was on the train that would be coming past at any moment. This was their one shot at getting the second-hand guy and finding out everything Hydra were doing so they could stop it before anything bad happens. The recon team includes Bucky, Steve, Ava and another guy who was to stay on top of the train waiting for the other three to complete their mission. Voices came through on the set of headphones, getting the two interceptors to listen to see if their Intel was indeed true._

_Ava sighed in exasperation looking between her twin and boyfriend when she saw the zip wire they were going to be using, "Oh, Stevie … Bucky," She grumbled, putting a pout on her lips as she turned to the two most important boys in her life, "This is payback isn't it." She assumed. There was that one time when she had gotten both the boys to throw up and she laughed so hard that she nearly cried. "Is this because I made you both throw up when you rode the Cyclone on Coney Island?" _

_Bucky and Steve shared a look before smirking, "Now, why would we do that?" Bucky spoke, almost too innocently._

_Ava shook her head with a heartedly chuckle, actually eyeing the zip line with a little unease. She was ok with heights, she had no problem with them – it's just the fact of whether the line would break or not while she was actually on there._

"_You were right!" The coloured man who had the headphones on his head called. Ava, Bucky and Steve looked around as he did so, "Doctor Zola's on the train." He told them as they walked forwards towards him, "Hydra dispatcher gave him permission to open up the throttle." The man frowned, looking thoughtful, "Wherever he's going, they must need him bad."_

_Steve looked between his sister and best friend before putting on his helmet. Bucky did the same with his uniform. The three of them went back over to the zip line. _

_While Steve started to set up the zip lines, ready for them to use - one of the guys used a pair of binoculars to see where the train was, when it was in sight he called over to them, "Let's get moving because their moving like the Devil." He commented, taking away the object from his eyes that made him see from a long distance._

_Steve attached his own hanger to the zip line as the rest did, he spoke loudly, directing his speech to his sister, Bucky and his other team mate, "We've only got a twelve second window," He estimated, going by how fast the train was going, "You miss that window, we're bugs on a windshield."_

_One of the older men grinned, finding the humor in what he just said, "Mind the gap." He instructed the four people who were going on the zip-wire trip._

"_Better get moving bugs." Another guy said, his voice laced with slight concern that they would miss their opening if they weren't completely ready. _

_Bucky quickly turned to Ava, "See you down there, missy." He gave her a quick peck on the lips and grinned as he followed the Cap down the shoot towards the train._

_Ava shook her head with her own grin, before getting herself quickly secure on the handles of the zip-wire, "Those boys will be the death of me." She muttered, before pushing herself off the ledge hard on the cliff as she went forwards. Following Bucky and her brother to land on top of the train, her hand gun secured to her hip and a machine gun hanging off her shoulder so she wouldn't lose it._

_Ava landed on the train, just seconds before the last person followed her. She wobbled a bit when she landed on the roof of the train, but held steady when the oncoming breeze tried to shake her off as the train went at a fast speed. Steve went first as him, Bucky and Ava walked as fast as they could on the roof, moving towards an opening that would allow them to gain access to one of the train carriages._

_Ava and Bucky followed Steve down the side ladder that led to an opening where they would be able to get in by. Steve opened up the door and moved in - Ava and Bucky followed him in while the other guy stayed on the roof – his gun at the ready._

_Steve, Bucky and Ava found themselves in a stocked train carriage. Ava held up her machine gun in position, just in case of anyone came at them that needed eliminating. The three of them maneuvered slowly down the moving room, looking for any movement as they did._

_Steve nodded his head to the small doorway to the next coach, towards Bucky and Ava - he strolled through with ease with Bucky right beside him. But just as Ava was about to follow them, the doorway shut with a thud making her stumble back slightly in shock._

_Ava's head shot up out of her shock when she heard movement from behind her. Ignoring Bucky and Steve banging on the door she twisted her body around, beginning to shoot the intruder when movement was noticed. She could see one, maybe two Hydra soldiers on the other side of the room – while avoiding getting shot, she moved to hide behind one of the bullet-proof boxes. _

_Ava hid back behind the boxes when she wasn't about to shot at by the assailants. But did keep turning back to try gunning them down every couple of seconds – not willing to let herself or the two boys in her life die on a Hydra train of all places. Ava knew that Bucky and Steve would be okay, they were fully trained fighters along with all the super abilities mixed in – she was a little more concerned for herself right now since she had none of those amazing advantages._

_Ava dodged incoming bullets by lowering herself, shifting positions so she could find an easier way to target the enemies. When no more bullets came out of her machine gun she threw it to the floor next to her, "Damn it," She swore as she got out her hand gun from her hip casing, readying it for firing when one of the shooters started to close in on her._

_Just as she turned back round after firing another round, she realised there were no bullets left in her handgun either. She sighed, annoyed with herself – she should have brought more ammo with her. The door to the next compartment opened, startling her a little – but now noticed Steve and Bucky standing there, out of the way so they wouldn't get shot at either. Bucky took out his own handgun and threw it to Ava, who gave him a relieved smile._

_Steve moved round the corner and charged into one of the overhead boxes, his shield in front of him so the force would bounce through. The box slide in a fast speed towards the head of the shooter, causing him to stumble out of his hiding spot. Ava held up her gun in that direction and took the instant shot, causing the guy to fall dead. Looks like there was only one with two guns with him._

_Ava walked over to Bucky and Steve, glancing between them, "You know, I had him there Stevie." She commented, letting a small smile reach her lips thinking it was over for now._

_Steve rolled his eyes, his shield lowering only slightly just in case, "Yeah, sure you did Avery." Bucky chuckled, nudging Ava playfully._

_Only a second later they head a whirling sound coming from behind them, each of them turned towards the noise just as the shot was taken – Ava was pushed aside by her brother when the blast came towards them. The sharp blue flash bounced off of Steve's shield and smashed into the side of the train carriage and Ava was thrown back by the blast, landing near Steve's shield while Bucky and Steve where hurled into the other side; denting the inner walls of the moving box._

_Ava looked up to see the shield next to her, and her brother and Bucky not able to get up quick enough like she was able to. Pushing down her fear for them she grabbed onto the shield, holding it the way Steve does and got up. She held the shield protectively near her as she started to fire the handgun again and again, walking forwards slightly but hoping to bring down the gunner._

_Ava's eyes widen shortly as another flash of blue headed towards her, she held the shield up but there was too much force to counteract against her own strength and body weight. Within a second Steve and Bucky scrambled up to their feet horrified when Ava was flown out of the train, dropping the shield as she went. _

_Ava grabbed onto one of the handles of the train as she fell out of the carriage, gasping in exhaustion as she tried to hold on the best she could. The force of the wind as the train moved at a fast rate was deteriorating her hand grip – her body was flowing side wards as the train continued on. "Ava!" Steve yelled, his body poking round the ruins of the side train. He stretched out his hand as he moved round the side – standing on bit of rubble that would support him enough so he could grab on to his twin. Bucky held his other side, pleading in his head for Ava to hold on. "Grab on!" He held out his hand as far as he could which was just enough for Ava to reach; he was begging for her to take it by then._

_Ava glanced at the only thing that was holding her and her breathe caught in her throat, the handle was about to fall off making her heart plummet in desperation and fear. So, with as much strength as she could muster – she reached up, but as soon as she was within an inch of her brother's hand the bar broke from the train. "Ahhh!" She screamed when she felt the falling sensation as the bar slipped from her fingers, it falling faster than she did – Ava swore she could vaguely hear her brother and Bucky yelling her name in agony when she felt a ripping sensation from her left arm, her mind clouded with pain as she hit the edge of a cliff – her vision darkening as she hit the ground with a thud and everything went dark._

**Follow, Fav and Review!**


	2. Forget

**Real Name - Avery Lola Rogers.**

**Nickname - Ava**

**Captain America: The Winter Soldier | Alive but not Awake | Forget**

_Ava's hazel-nut eyes snapped open in panic, she could feel the thick lining of sweat pouring down her face – her breathing was shallow as she felt no pain surging through her own body, only numbness. Rolling her numb head to the side she caught sight of dozens of surgical instruments and machines near where she was laying. Was she in a hospital? Did she actually manage to survive that fall? She thought to herself, blinking rapidly to rid the bleariness from her vision._

"_Steve…" She whispered hoarsely, but her tongue felt like lead. Her words slurred as they flowed out of her mouth, "Bucky…" She got no reply, she felt tears sting her eyelids as she closed them to blink them away – needing to be strong no matter what. She willed for Steve and Bucky to come in at any moment, tell her everything would be okay and that she would be fine; but she didn't even know where she was or how she was alive. She couldn't remember how she got there; why could she remember falling from a train, why was she in a medical room? Where was everyone?_

_Ava felt slight relief rise up in her heart as she felt her body starting to come back to life, she noticed that her body felt tied to the table that she was currently lying on; but instantly she started to feel sick when she looked at her left arm. Her breathing quickened in panic and horror, her whole left arm looked like it had been ripped off – she wanted to puke but something was stopping her from doing so. Ava started to beg silently in her head; that all this show was just a dream, that she was somewhere in one of the base camps; safe and under a high density medicine that was causing her to hallucinate while being under._

"_Steve!" She shouted, louder than before but feeling a tear fall on her paled cheek. "Bucky!" She heard footsteps coming towards her from outside the metal door connecting her room to a hallway. "I'm in here!" She cried, begging for someone to save her – she was pretty sure that whoever had her, were no friends of hers. She heard the lock of the door open, making her head tilt upwards slightly but not too far so her neck would be strained too much. Ava felt the makings of a huge headache coming on._

_Ava felt her eyes widen in fear as she felt trapped, suddenly wishing she was still under whatever drugs that kept her asleep. Standing in the doorway was one of the men she despised the most, Dr. Zola. "Ah, Miss Avery Rogers." Dr. Zola spoke, his accent becoming prominent as his smirk widened at her discomfort. "Welcome back," He greeted, looking at Ava like she was a piece of meat, "You know, it wasn't nice of your brother and boyfriend to take you away so soon." He placed a thoughtful look on his face, still holding the menacing feeling of doom for Ava, "However, I feel as if it were the best choice – now we will be able to give you an extra ability to fill that missing arm of yours."_

_Ava gritted her teeth, wanting to punch the guy in the face – she had no idea what he did to her before Steve and Bucky got to her, but something didn't feel settling in her stomach, "What are you doing to me?!" She demanded, clenching her right fist as she got the feeling back in it, "Why am I here?"_

_Zola's smirk became wider, "You will be our greatest weapon, Miss Avery." He told her, he pressed a small red button on one of the side tables, "You will serve Hydra to the best of your ability's when we are done with the reconstruction."_

"_Only Steve and Bucky get to call me that, now let me go!" She yelled at him, trying to budge out of the binds that were holding her down but there was no use – there was no way she had enough energy to get out of there or even fight the weasel._

_Zola tutted her with his tongue against the roof of his mouth, shaking his head in mock disappointment, "Oh, Avery. They won't be coming for you." Ava shook her head not believing him, "But, no matter. By the time we're finished with you, you'll want to kill them with more than pure vengeance." His chuckle sounded hollow and cold, like he knew there was nothing standing in the way. He would carry out his original plan for Ava Rogers and make damn sure that those two boys would pay for what they did to Hydra. This plan would succeed in the positive future of the world._

_The metal door opened once again and 9 different people started to pile in. Ava's heart started to race, feeling dread and desperation of just wanting to go home to Bucky and her twin turn back up to a high level. Zola turned to them, "Let us proceed." The people started to file around Ava, who laid struggling in her current position._

"_No…" Ava whispered as someone injected her with a clear blue liquid into her forearm, she felt ice fill her veins as her vision started to darken. She vaguely heard Zola say, "Goodbye, Miss Avery." His cold voice sounded miles away as Ava's eyes closed, her head flopping to the side – looking dead to the world again as the scientists began to work on their true weapon._

_…_

_In a room, where there were lights were slightly dimmed, a young woman, around 27 years old laid upon a clean white bed wearing pitch black clothing that would soon be of use to her in her upcoming missions. Her luscious dark, dirt coloured hair was longer and darker than before, her dull hazel eyes shut as they held a viscous tint to it and her breathing was within the normal range of someone who was asleep. The woman's left arm was completely covered in metal as if it were an implant, there was a distinct red star stamped onto it, signifying that she was now fighting with Hydra. Her mind was blank and void of emotion within it, there was nothing in there from memories to recognitions, just nothing but knowledge and battle strategies – it was like there was a blank slate covered inside that head of hers, anything that had anything to do with personal knowledge was now gone._

_A drop of water sounded somewhere within the room, there was a moment of silence before the woman's eyes opened with sharpness – eyeing the room with caution. _

_The Winter Soldier was alive and ready for duty._

_While Avery Rogers was dead._

**Follow, Fav and Review!**


	3. New Mission

**Captain America: The Winter Soldier | Alive but not Awake | New Mission**

_The Winter Solider sat on a single plastic chair beside a small wooden table in a sitting room, she was called by her boss for another couple of missions as she was taken out of her status once again – these missions were ones that he quoted 'You would love to get your hands on'. She had been working for Hydra for almost 70 years now; ever since they had rescued her from Captain America and Lieutenant America, Hydra told her that those two boys had destroyed her. Caused her to lose an arm while she was on a mission from them and from that day on - The Winter Solider swore to herself that they would pay no matter what._

_The metal door opened making Winter's head shoot up from the floor, now eyeing the door just as she saw man in his mid 40's come in, his posture sharp and professional. She had seen him here before; his name was Alexander Pierce who was staying undercover in Shield. He didn't look like the best of men of his ages, he had wrinkles covering his entire body that showed more than his real age, he wore an expensive grey suit that clung tightly to his body as he moved and he had on a set of oval black trimmed glasses that were bigger than his actual eyes; his chestnut hair was combed back and styled so it made him look more professional._

"_Winter Solider," He greeted, a vicious smile on his face that would have made someone shy away in an instant – but not for her. "It's nice to see you up again, have a nice sleep?"_

_Winter just looked at him expressionless, she didn't care for the little man – only the mission. "What's the mission?" She questioned, getting straight to the point._

_Pierce sighed, but not disappointed, "Ah, yes!" He exclaimed, getting to why he had brought Winter back so soon after her previous mission, "There is some people that need eliminating, your specialty in fact."_

_Winter's mouth quirked in a small smirk, "Who?" She was better at eliminating a threat than anyone else at Hydra; mostly because of her upgrades and strong metal arm. The metal arm has been very useful to her in the past, it gave her more strength to knock someone out and her reflex abilities were heightened thanks to Dr. Zola and his team._

_Pierce brought out an A4 size envelope that held the information needed, he took out the first picture and showed it to Winter, "This is Director Nick Fury, he's the first you need to get rid of. He's a danger to our mission, he needs to go." He told her as she took the photo. Winter took in the person to her mind, he looked about the same age as Alexander pierce but had a darker tone on his skin and his left eye held a black eye patch. Winter nodded, looking up, "Who's after him?"_

_Pierce smirked, "Captain America and Lieutenant America." He said bluntly, loving the tint of vengeance that showed up in her eyes as she looked at the picture of the two American hero's he gave her. "It's time to get your revenge, after director Fury is dead – I want you to kill these two if my operatives don't complete their task effectively." Winter looked at the pictures intently, observing them with hate. The left one was a dark blonde with a strong structure, she couldn't help but notice she looked rather like him except her hair; but the other one was the same in build and had darker hair, she had been told that both of them had undergone an experiment that made them around the same strength and stamina as herself. When she looked at them closely, especially the darker haired one and she swore a strong emotion swelled inside of her – love? _

"_I'm the back-up." Winter narrowed her eyes in accusation, shaking off her unidentified feelings but now looking slightly annoyed at the fact that she can't go head on and do the job herself. She was practically made for the mission!_

_Pierce sighed, nodding his head – looking a little disappointed too that she won't get first hand at the second mission, "Yes, we thought it would be best to give the boys a surprise," He grinned, looking into her deadly eyes, "I think they're going to be too good for my agents to kill, that's when you come in." Knowing that she did like to make an entrance before she ripped people apart._

_Winter nodded, placing a larger smirk on her face, coming up with a plan, "They won't know what hit them." She commented, getting up from her seat as she placed the photos back on the table. She turned on her feet before walking into the next room, grabbing her gear and mission clothing – ready to get her revenge after 70 years._

**Follow, Fav and Review!**


	4. Bucky and Steve

**Captain America: The Winter Soldier | Alive but not Awake | Bucky and Steve**

Bucky and Steve walked into the history museum; Smithsonian, which was only a half an hour motorcycle ride from Shield's main building. Both boys had their own bike's instead of having a car. The both of them like the freedom when they got to ride them. Ever since that day when Ava fell from that train, Bucky and Steve have never been exactly the same. They're still best friends; they'd do anything for each other but they would always be deeply reminded of the fun and loving chestnut haired girl that always brought out the bright side in them – you could say that their relationship has been strained for over 70 years now.

Steve and Bucky strolled around, side by side wearing dark jackets and hats; neither of them wanting to be seen or recognised as they walked past the WW2 section of the building. There were the different planes from WW2 strung up by the ceiling and there were hundreds of people walking around, gazing at them in awe.

Bucky grinned slightly, smacking the back of his hand lightly on Steve's chest noticing something, "Stevie." He spoke up, pointing in front of him. Right there, there were two large pictures that were nearly the same height of the room. One was of them was of Bucky and the other was of Steve. Steve looked up and had the same expression, neither he nor Bucky would have ever thought that they would be this famous in the future – but it wasn't because of them, it all happened because of the scientists and Ava; he and Bucky would have never become what they were today if it weren't for them.

Steve and Bucky slowly went over to one of the Captain America and Lieutenant America booths, the voice was talking about their lives. _'Two symbols to the nation_,' The automatic voice spoke as the mechanical board beside it starts to show videos and pictures to go along with it, _'Two heroes to the world. The stories of Captain America and Lieutenant America are one of honour, bravery and sacrifice.'_ Bucky and Steve stood there with their hands in their pockets, looking at the display. _'Steve Rogers was denied enlistment because of poor health however his best friend Bucky Barnes got in on his first time. Both of them were chosen for a program, unique for the annals of the American warfare. One that would transform these two best friends into the very first super-soldiers.' _

Bucky noticed the display board over to the side showing Steve's original height before the serum. 'Those were the days' He thought to himself, glumly. The only thoughts that kept going on in his head for weeks after they lost Ava was, 'What if they never took the serum? Would Ava still be alive?' But he stopped when Steve told him that Ava would have wanted them to carry on, to make her proud.

Steve's head turned away from the display to looking at a small boy who stood there staring at him and Bucky. Steve grinned, nudging Bucky and nodding over to where he was looking. Bucky looked confused for a moment, before the noticed the boy too. The child stood there gaping at them, his eyes widened in shock. Bucky placed a finger on his lips towards the boy, who slowly nodded coming to the conclusion that they were actually there.

A couple minutes later the two of them looked up to see the uniforms their team wore back in the day, even Ava's were there on the right side of Bucky and Steve's. Bucky turned around with a sigh, but stopped dead when he saw a whole section for Ava, "Steve!" He exclaimed, but his voice only came out as a little louder than a small whisper.

Steve frowned and turned to his friend, wondering what was wrong until he noticed what Bucky was staring at. His eyes widen when his gaze locked onto the next booth. There was a large black and white picture of Ava, there was also a small biography next to it as the automatic voice played through the words, _'Steve Roger's twin sister and Bucky Barnes love; Avery Rogers. Those three were inseparable on both the schoolyard and battlefield. Ava Rogers was one of the first women to ever go to war due to her connection to the two super-soldiers and her extensive weapon and strategy training before-hand.'_ Bucky and Steve watched as small short movie of Ava played, which was taken back in 1942-1945 _'The female Rogers was the only commander to give her life for her country.' _

A clip of Bucky holding Ava around the waist and smiling popped up, making Bucky himself swallow the tears that threatened to fall – she looked so carefree there, the video was filmed just before the war started, they were in a bar at the time with Steve trying to find him a date. Steve's eyes went downwards towards the floor in sadness and guilt when a video of him and Ava came up, they were laughing at something Bucky said as they wore their uniforms. In his own head, it was his fault his own twin fell, he should have gotten there faster – he always swore to protect her even though she was the oldest by a couple of minutes and no matter if he was Captain America at the time or not.

A while later Bucky and Steve sat side by side in one of the small screening rooms that were showing a short movie, both of them noticed Peggy come up on screen talking about the time after Steve and Bucky went missing. But, it was mostly about Steve because he and Peggy fancied each other, not as intimate as Ava and Bucky's relationship was but there was definitely something between the two of them. _'That was a difficult winter,_' Peggy spoke, the film was made a while after Steve and Bucky had gone missing, _'A blizzard had trapped half our battalion behind the German line, Steve-'_ She paused to correct herself, _'Captain Rogers and Lieutenant Barnes. The both of them fought their way through a Hydra blockade that had pinned our allies down for months.'_ She looked down for a moment, needing to keep her emotions in check, _'The both of them saved Ava Rogers and over a thousand men that day. Including the man who would today, become my husband.'_ Peggy smiled slightly, but her heart lurched for Steve. _'It turns out that even after they died, they still change my life.'_

Bucky looked at Steve beside him and sighed, seeing the heartbroken expression as his best friend looked at the small pocket watch that he always carried with him, inside it was an old photo of Peggy – luckily it had survived being in an ice popsicle for 70 years with them. "Hey," Bucky nudged Steve with his arm as both of them had their elbows on their knees. Steve looked up at him with a furrowed brow, "Go see her Stevie, she may not be as young as she was then but she's still alive." He encouraged him.

Steve smiled at his best friend, feeling a bit happier after seeing everything today. "Thanks Buck." Bucky rolled his eyes with a grin and pushed him off the seat, "Go on, Capsicle. Don't leave the lady waiting … again."

Steve got up, "I'll see you back at the apartment." He nodded to Bucky before making his exit, clutching onto the pocket watch as he went.

Bucky just sat where he was, just staring at one of the pictures that were taken of his Ava back in 1943.

**Follow, Fav and Review!**


	5. The First Mission

**Captain America: The Winter Soldier | Alive but not Awake | The First Mission**

Director Fury sat in his black SUV, driving away from the Shield building – his mind racing on how someone had been able to use his own authorisation to lock a set of encrypted files, the ones of which he didn't do himself unless he was sleepwalking - and that would be a million to one chance of happening. The only thought that could come to him was that there was someone working against him; inside Shield itself.

Fury pressed one of the many buttons on his car panel beside him, "_Activating communications encryption protocol._" The mechanical voice called from the dashboard.

Fury turned to it, making sure to keep his eye on the road as he drove down the next street, "Open a secure line, 0405." He ordered to the computerized machine, needing to talk to the only one he could talk to about this right now, he needed her to come back and go on the down low – looking into the possible insider.

There was a small clicking noise, _"Confirmed."_ After a small moment of silence, the familiar voice of Maria Hill came through on the line, her tone indicating that she didn't know whom was on the other side of the call. That was the beauty of an untraceable car number_. "This is Hill."_

"I need you here in DC." Fury told her as if there was no argument against it, he glanced at the dashboard as he spoke. "Deep shadow conditions." He coded, knowing that Hill would know the meaning of what he said. It was a code word in case there was someone listening, only Hill would know what 'Deep Shadow' meant.

You could almost see Hill nodding her head on the other line, _"Give me four hours."_ She noted, already getting ready to start her new mission for Fury.

"You have three," Fury corrected her, not wanting to waste anymore time than necessary, "Over." He clicked the end call button leaving him in silence as he pulled up to a red stop sign. When he looked over to the right side of the car, Fury noticed a cop car sitting there and one of the policeman stared at him which automatically turned on Fury's silent gut sensor. His gut silently told him this guy was bad news. Fury played it cool though, "Wanna see my lease?" He questioned sarcastically, internally wondering why the guy was staring at him like that.

There was a pause until the cop who stared at him turned away and pressed the siren noise; his partner speeding ahead instantly when the light turned green.

Fury shook his head for a moment in aggravation before pressing the accelerator of his car, not even noticing the fast-incoming cop car to the side of him. Fury let out a painful grunt when the police car rammed into the side of him causing his black vehicle to swerve in the middle of the intersection.

Fury's head turned slightly dazed as his head banged into the window momentarily, he suddenly glanced outside to see four cop cars now ramming into the front, back and sides of the black SUV. _"Fracture detected!"_ The car's automatic voice popped up as a picture of his skeleton was shown on the dashboard; a red blob circling his wrist bone. _"Recommend anesthetic injection."_

Fury shook his head clear, ignoring the fact that one of the cop cars had reversed away from him and several black vans now arrived to the scene; just knowing that this was the welcoming party – although not the type of welcoming he had wanted just yet. Fury grabbed onto the injection needle that held the anesthetic and quickly jabbed it into his arm but wincing when he felt the few cuts and grazes marked on his body.

The black SUV started to become surrounded with many cops and agents that all held very large machine guns towards him. He wouldn't be surprised if they weren't cops at all and merely agents in disguise – people who were ordered to kill him. Well, the killing him part was a definite yes by the way they crushed his car with him inside but also by the way they were more than eager to lodge bullets into his skull.

The car's voice called up again, _"DC Metro Police dispatch shows no units in this area,"_ Fury nearly snorted when his theory was proven as he stabbed another pen injection into his arm, those guys outside were fake cops.

Fury took one quick look around the perimeter from his car seat, he wouldn't admit it to himself but he sure was screwed right now unless he came up with a really good plan. "Get me out of here!" He ordered the car just as the rain of bullets started to fire towards him, thankfully the car was shielding him enough - but he knew it wouldn't last very long if he stayed there.

The car stayed where it was, _"Compulsion systems offline,"_ The voice came up along with a visual of the car's structure, the picture shown on the small dashboard screen.

"Then reboot, dammit!" Fury yelled at the car, keeping his eyes on the hundreds of bullets smashing into the car – the car windows and doors still keeping a small safe-haven for the time being. On the car dashboard the picture held a percentage mark in the corner of the screen, displaying how much damage the armor was taking; and it was now below 80%.

Outside, five different people got out of one of the black vans, carrying something that would - within no time, create a circular hole through the driver's seat window. _"Warning,"_ The voice came back up while Fury looked at the outside device with slightly widened eyes, _"Window integrity compromised."_

Fury resisted rolling his eyes, "You think!" He commented loudly, before rushing to shuffle himself into the next seat as the device aimed itself for the driver's seat window. Outside the door the machine dug itself into the ground slightly so it had a solid ground to push on. "How long till propulsion?" He questioned, getting as far away from his head possibly getting smashed by a very heavy machine.

_"Calculating-"_ The car began but was silenced when the machine outside smashed itself into the window, successfully making the car nearly topple onto its side. _"Window integrity 31%, deploying countermeasures."_

"Follow that order!" Fury muttered, before feeling another hit taken to the car – it nearly toppled to the side once again as he held onto the dashboard tightly, waiting for the stupid car to get him out of there already. _"Window integrity 19%, offensive measures activated."_

"Wait!" Fury ordered, an idea coming to his head while he let the computer know what to do at his command. The car rocked again, leaving a stronger uneasy feeling in his gut that this won't be over any time soon.

Another bang went into the side of the window; you could clearly see hundreds of different sized cracks denting the window and door of the driver's seat, _"Window integrity 1%"_

"Now!" Fury shouted, giving the order to go ahead with his plan. In the middle of the two front seats a packaged automated machine gun popped up ready to fire, he grabbed it quickly as the glass window broke from the outside, and he started to fire at a rapid rate towards everyone who held a gun outside. One by one each shooter went down with at least two bullets lodged into their bodies.

Fury sent two small size rockets towards a cop car and black van that were in his way of getting out, the rockets caused each enemy vehicle to flip over several times. _"Propulsion systems now online."_ The diagram of the car came up on the dashboard once again, there were no red marks on there now, which told him that the car was repaired enough to make a fast exit.

"Go, now!" Fury kept firing the automatic weapon as the car started to speed up, first moving backwards causing him to crush the car behind, and finally the car put itself back into the forward gear as it sped up once again and drove Fury away from the area.

Fury grabbed onto the wheel after having an annoying argument with his car about the only thing that remotely still worked, which was the air conditioning so he couldn't have contacted Agent Hill and let her know what was going on. Fury went in and out of the traffic trying to dodge the 2-5 cop cars that were actually still on his tail, he winced when his bruised side knocked into the side of the car door as he turned.

…

The Winter solider stood in the middle of a main road, her face and body hidden within the pitch black clothing and masks. She was waiting for Fury to drive towards her direction after she knew he would somehow find himself out of the cop pickle, so when she saw him coming her way; a vicious smirk filled her lips although no one of the outside could see it.

Fury saw the woman standing in the street and you could practically feel the death rolling off her, he had an inkling of who this was but he didn't even realise what was happening until it was too late. He could only watch as the scene in front of him went on.

Winter raised her arm towards the direction of the incoming black SUV approaching her and shot a car bomb out of the device she held in her arms. The bomb attached itself to the bottom of the SUV without hassle – and as soon as it held itself under the vehicle, the bomb exploded evidently causing the car – with Fury in it, to flip over, moving past Winter as it did. Fury's SUV scraped itself past several metres of the ground until it came to a crunching stop.

Winter's long dark hair flowed behind her as she turned towards her mission and strolled over there, intent on ridding this man of his life so she can get to the mission she wanted so badly to eliminate. She ignored the people staring at her in terror, or even hiding behind things – they had no interest to her, only this one guy in the tipped over black SUV mattered.

Fury's eyesight was blurry, it felt like a sledgehammer had been knocked into the side of his head. He groggily looked up, wanting to keep conscious, just knowing that if he passed out – it would be the last thing he ever did. His eyes widen in slight panic when he saw the long-haired figure that caused his crash starting to waltz over to him confidently. He knew that in this moment, he didn't think he could be as frightened for himself as he's ever been – and from everything he's heard about this woman, she NEVER fails a mission. Right now, her mission was obvious to him – it was to eliminate himself for some reason. He shakily grabbed a device beside him and got to work on his escape knowing where he had to go now. Even if it's the last thing he ever did.

Winter stopped when she reached the over-turned vehicle and promptly ripped the driver's seat door off it's hinges. She did this with ease using her strongly attached metal arm. She was more than ready to pull him out of the car by the neck and put a bullet in his skull; she silently hoped he would squirm.

She bent down to the right height, peeking into the car with narrowed eyes behind her midnight-black eye mask. Then she let out a small irritated growl from the back of her throat when she noticed no one inside the vehicle, only a hole into the ground to where Fury had escaped from.

Looks like she's going to have to use her tracking skills, he wasn't going to get away from her – no one did.

She smirked under her mask; already having an inkling as to where he could be heading.

**Follow, Fav and Review!**


	6. Important Note (Nothing Bad!)

**Quick Note!**

_**Hello everyone, I just want to say a quick MASSIVE thank you to everyone who has either reviewed, favourite or followed this story; I cant tell you how much it means to me at how well this particular story is going.**_

_**Also, I have just put up a poll on my profile you guys. You get to make the decision of what Fanfic will be started after I complete 'Alive but not Awake'. The poll is at the top of my profile and will stay up until I complete this story.**_

_**Please at least consider doing the poll, I wanted to give everyone the chance of having a choice of what I write next.**_

_**If you haven't yet, please Fav, Follow and Review ect.**_

_**I'm literally just about to start the next chapter for this story now. YEY**_


	7. Who was that?

**Captain America: The Winter Soldier | Alive but not Awake | Who was that?**

Bucky and Steve rode side by side on their motorcycles back towards their shared two-bedroomed, two-bathed semi-modern apartment. They had met back up for a quick supper at the nearest diner as Steve left the old-age home where Peggy resided at. Peggy wasn't able to take care of herself anymore; thanks to the dementia she had been diagnosed with several years ago – shortly after her husband passed away in a peaceful sleep.

Bucky had stayed at the museum for hours after Steve left him, he read everything there was to do with his Ava; everything between pictures to the stuff people were able to acquire without his and Steve's personal help. His thoughts had kept drifting to the past as he had read on. The first thought that had come to his mind was when Steve and Bucky were about to meet their demise to save New York. It was 'I'll get to see my Ava again,' but when he opened his eyes – both him and Steve were in a completely different place and there was no Ava in sight. He hadn't been much of his lively self ever since Ava was gone, obviously Steve hadn't either but Peggy was helping him through it. Now, both super-soldiers were hiding their emotions for Ava - hidden deep-down in their hearts – and if they were to tap into them, it would probably crush them knowing that she was still gone. Bucky was sure that if Ava was able to come back to him, he would literally kiss the ground in front of all the public – even if it meant humiliating himself in front of millions of people. He would never get that chance though, Ava never got the same serum as he and Steve did – there was no way she was able to survive that fall.

Bucky and Steve parked outside their building and turned both of their engines off before getting of the moving machines. They trotted together as they went up the inner stairway of their apartment building, it was dark but it was cozy for them. It gave them a lot less chance of being noticed as well as they weren't in the expensive part of town – neither of them enjoyed much of the attention, they merely put up with it to make people happy and safe.

The two friends started to slow down in their pace as they came upon one of their neighbours – she was a pretty, short blonde; someone Bucky had noticed Steve had spent an adequate time talking too. The blonde, Kate – she was wearing nurse type of clothing as she held the phone in one hand up to her ear – there was a fully-loaded washing basket under her other arm which made her body bend slightly to avoid it slipping away. "I gotta go-" Kate said into the speaker phone, noticing the two boys walking past her to get to their apartment door. She smiled slightly as she looked up, looking a little flushed with embarrassment as they had to hear her in a conversation over the phone, "My aunt," She bluntly told the boys, like it was explaining everything. "She's kind of an insomniac."

Bucky grinned before nudging Steve when Kate looked down at her bucket of laundry to put the phone it there, Steve looked up at him in question. Bucky rolled his eyes, gesturing silently to the bucket of laundry.

Steve looked a little hesitant for a moment before looking back at Kate, "You know, umm-" He began as he tried to gain some confidence, "You could always use our machine, if you wanted to of course." Bucky smirked at his best friend's terrible flirting, it hadn't change a bit. "It might even be cheaper than the one in the basement."

"Oh, yeah?" Kate raised an eyebrow, she seemed very flattered at his offer. "How much does it cost?" She put a little teasing note in her words. Steve looked blank, no ideas came to mind– he never was good with girls, unless you count Peggy of course but even then he was terrible at dazzling her to begin with.

Bucky looked between the both of them, rolling his eyes internally knowing Steve had no idea what to say next so he turned to Kate himself, "How about a coffee between the two of you." He shrugged, "Or let Stevie take you on a date." He ignored the small glare Steve threw his way but Bucky was laughing on the inside with amusement.

A small blush rose on Kate's cheeks before she cleared her throat, "Thank you, but-" She said sincerely, glancing at her laundry before shaking her head with a small smile, "I already have a load in downstairs and I really don't want my scrubs in your machine –" She cringed, "I just finished a rotation in the infectious disease ward."

"Ahhh-" Steve drawled, not knowing what to say and he looked around now feeling slightly uncomfortable standing next to Bucky and Kate. "I guess I'll have to keep my distance."

Kate smiled, as her body turned slightly, ready to go back down to the basement, "I hope it's not too far." She told him, before turning around.

Steve let a small smile leap onto his smile when Bucky patted him on the back with accomplishment, he just turned to get the apartment keys out of his pocket when Kate's voice called back to them, "Oh, and I think you left your stereo's on."

"Thank you." Bucky told the blonde as she turned again and walked down the stairs. He frowned turning to Steve both looking confused and cautious, neither of them have even used that stereo yet – so how could it be on unless someone had either been in their apartment while they were out … or they were still in there - waiting for them.

Steve turned to the front door and unlocked it, both him and Bucky keeping their defensive positions ready in case. Both of them could hear the small sound of music playing from their apartment, a piece of Jazz music Director Fury had given them for a house warming present last year when they moved in.

Bucky and Steve glanced at each other before slowly moving into the empty room, there were no lights on, only the instrumental recording. Steve quietly went into the cupboard by the front door as he closed it soundlessly, inside he grabbed his shield and Bucky's. Just before the Avenger's initiative had begun, Shield had created Bucky's very own shield to semi-match Steve's. Instead of the red and blue star that Steve has; Bucky had a blue and red shield, but it still had the typical American star on it which was the same with both designs.

As they turned the corner into the small living room; Bucky let out a small groan of annoyance, lowering his shield with Steve. Steve looked equally irritated as well when he did the same. Laying on one of their sofa chair's was none other than Director Fury, the very man who held so many secrets hidden within himself – he could probably write a whole book about how many he's actually stored in his secretive life.

The two super-soldiers were more than pissed at him right now considering it was his fault that their latest mission was almost tanked. They weren't given the information that Natasha had another mission which could have caused a major disaster. It almost jeopardized the entire thing. The part that really got to them though was the fact that Shield were building big aircrafts that held a lot of dangerous guns – Shield were essentially thwarting Steve and Bucky's – even Ava's, personal missions. To give freedom to the people; what Shield were doing was essentially having the public being held down by a barrel. "I don't remember me or Bucky ever giving you a key." Steve commented, sensing no immediate threat right now.

Fury sat up from his laying position, wincing and making a small squeaky sounds from his throat as he did. "You really think I'd need one?" He countered, sarcastically as he tried to ignore the pain that woman had caused him in the car crash only hours ago. He sighed, beginning to lie as he didn't know who could be listening, "My wife," He started, leaning on his knees with his elbows for a moment, "She kicked me out."

Bucky raised a disbelieving eyebrow in the Directors direction, "Your wife?" He questioned, drawling out the statement as he tried to determine whether it was true or not, "One, you never said anything about having one in the first place and besides who would want to marry someone like you?" He knew it was a bit harsh, but come on. The man deserved it after the crap he's put him and Steve through the last couple of days. Bucky grunted slightly when he felt Steve knock his elbow into his gut. Bucky just rolled his eyes, clearing his throat before moving further around the corner so he could see the man in black better.

Fury snorted, that was a fair statement he had to admit, "There are a lot of things you don't know about me." He told the pair cryptically.

"We know, Nick." Steve spoke up, still looking frustrated at the fact that they barely even knew the guy they had been taking orders from since they woke up from the ice-burg a couple of years ago. "That's the problem." He stated, moving over to the lamp shade and flicked on the switch. Bringing in some light to the room.

Bucky and Steve's eyes widen when they caught sight of all the bruises and cuts that were on the Director's face; when they came into the room earlier they had only seen and recognised his figure. Fury put up his finger, telling them to be quiet as they were about to speak up. Fury quickly flicked off the switch to the lamp, making the room completely dark again unless you count the small rays of light coming from the outside lanterns.

Fury looked down at his touch-screen phone and typed in a small message before holding it up for Bucky and Steve to read, 'Ear's everywhere'. Bucky and Steve read it before narrowing their eyes around the room as if they were trying to find peepers anywhere, "I sorry to have to do this," Fury continued, "I had no place else to crash." He typed something else into his phone before showing it up like last time; it read, 'Shield compromised'.

Both soldiers gave an internal snort, knowing it would happen sooner or later but right now that wasn't the issue. The issue at this moment was; that they might be spied on, even right this second as they talked.

"Who else knows about your – wife?" Steve questioned, carrying on with the story Fury had made up – unless it was true and he really did have a wife, which would shock them even more if it were real. But right now they were leaning towards the fact that it was a lie.

Fury stood up with a painful grunt, he held his side slightly as he once again showed them his phone, "Just – my friends." The phone message was 'Just me and the two of you'.

Bucky smirked, knowing he could use this as a little payback if needed, "We're your friends?" It was slightly amusing if this guy even had a friend, especially by the way he acts all the time. "Is that what we are?"

Fury rolled his eyes, he's always known that Bucky was more childlike than Steve was. "That's up to you." He told them as he stood up straighter.

Steve was about to say something until Fury's cry of agony sounded and 3 fast bullets lodged itself into him from behind. Fury fell to the ground, his breathing becoming harder to take in as he tried to beat the pain. Bucky and Steve rushed to his side and they both glanced at their open living room window. Bucky grabbed Fury's collar and dragged him over to the hallway along with Steve, they needed to get out of the shooters aim – in case whoever it was wanted to take another shot.

Bucky grabbed Fury's arm, noticing how much he seemed to be panting for air. He felt something inside Fury's hand as he retracted from it slightly; there was a small black device in the palm of his hand, a memory stick – Steve was looking around the corner to try and see the shooter. Bucky's eyes connected with the dying Director, "Don't," He breathed, it was becoming a lot harder to stay conscious and talk at the same time, "Trust … anyone." Fury's had flopped onto the floor as he handed over the device over, losing all the energy he had left.

Suddenly bangs were heard from their front door, both Steve and Bucky's head shot up in caution. Both of them grabbed their individual shields and they peered around the corner like Steve was doing earlier. Both still held their precautions as they saw Kate in a defensive stance – holding a handgun at the ready. Both super soldiers could definitely say, they were more than shocked.

"Captain Rogers," Kate spoke nodding towards the shocked boys, as her gun stayed up as if she was waiting for an incoming threat, "Lieutenant Barnes." She walked closer to them but noticed they were a bit hesitant to know what to do with her. "I'm from Shield's Special Service." She explained, vaguely.

"Kate?" Steve muttered, still not believing that someone he could have potentially liked (in a romantic way) had lied to his face about everything. He should have known she was too good to be true, especially when Fury wanted to add cameras around the apartment but then he and Bucky wouldn't allow it.

"I was assigned to protect you." Kate told them, finally lowering the gun before heading over to bend down by Fury.

"On whose order!" Bucky demanded, getting pissed that Fury had put a detail on them; even after everything they had done – achievement wise. Besides, they could take on anyone so there really was no danger.

Kate nodded towards the bleeding Director, "His." She put her hands to his neck and began to check for a pulse. There was a weak one so she got out the walkie-talkie that was connected to her team, "Fox Trot is down, he's unresponsive," She spoke into the small microphone, "I need EMT's." She ordered.

"Do we have a 20 on the shooter?" The male voice from the other side responded. Kate looked over her shoulder to see Bucky and Steve having a small conversation.

Bucky turned to Steve, "You stay here with your girlfriend, and I'll go after the shooter." Steve nodded quickly, knowing that they won't have enough time to argue about anything right now anyway. Kate seemed to be on their side, they wouldn't tell her anything the Director had told them though; but for now, they would trust her to do the right thing.

Bucky turned to Kate, "Tell them I'm in pursuit." He told her before making a sprint for the window the bullet shot through. He went full speed through the glass panel and crashed into a window on the other building across the street, he made sure to hold his shield close to him as he ran through the building. Above him he noticed a figure running at a slightly similar pace than him, maybe a little faster. The person was wearing all black as far as he could see and he knew instantly that the person was heading for the roof; so he needed to get there first if he were to stop him/her before the person escapes.

Bucky ran through various walls to get through to the roof as fast as he could, he came upon the window to the roof just as he saw the black figure jump of the ledge above the floor. He ran through the large window that connected the floor to the roof and glass smashed everywhere like when he flew out from his and Steve's apartment. Without a moment's hesitation Bucky drew back his shield and propelled it forwards so it would hit the assailant's head - which was meant to knock him/her out.

Bucky was shocked still when the figure … a woman – turned around sharply and caught the shield like it was nothing; her arm was completely covered in a silver. Her arm was metal and he noticed a large red star painted on it. Her figure was about the regular size of a fully grown female, her hair was so long that it went down to her elbows with a dark and dirty tint to it, but he couldn't help but think it was a great colour on her. Her eyes were steeled, dark and vicious from behind a mask – it was like there was an underline of long-time hatred built into them.

Her whole body was covered in black clothing, even around her mouth and nose leaving behind her dark hazel eyes – those eyes, they reminded him so much of someone. Ava; but it couldn't be – she's dead and those eyes were too dark to be hers anyway. There would be no way that she would consent to what this figure was doing right now. This woman's hair was also a lot darker than Ava's hair anyway, Ava loved her natural hair colour – she always said it made her personality shine brighter.

The woman's eyes narrowed at him before her metal arm drew back with the shield still in her grasp; without another moment, she threw it with so much force that when Bucky grabbed it as it landed against his stomach – he skidded backwards maybe 2-3 meters backwards even when he tried to resist the force of the blow.

The woman turned around and jumped from the roof, successfully getting away – knowing that once that man had died from those bullets – she was able to take out her biggest targets. The American heroes.

Bucky noticed her missing from her original spot and quickly went over to the side of the building - when he looked down, he couldn't see her at all. She had gotten away with what she had done.

All he could think was though – who was that?

**Fav, Follow and Review!**


	8. Unsettling People

**Captain America: The Winter Soldier | Alive but not Awake | Unsettling People**

Steve and Bucky walked side by side as they travelled through the Shield building, around the top floor where they were supposed to be meeting Alexander Peirce; one of several governors of the world. The strike team had met them at the hospital after they said a last farewell to Fury's body, who had died only hours before on the operating table in front of their own eyes. Both of them had immediately got into their uniforms as soon as they could, Fury's warning bouncing around their heads at a hundred miles an hour. They may not especially like the guy, but many people seemed to trust him to some extent – especially Natasha Romanov.

The two of them turned a corner to find 'Kate' or as they had found out 'Agent Sharon Carter' standing next to a late 50's male who looked like he's had a lot of plastic surgery, even though it was probably his natural skin. He had light brown hair that seemed as if it had been carefully combed back to make him look more professional while his attire was a light grey denim suit. Also, placed on his face were large black rimmed glasses that young people would typically say were nerd specs. He held a takeaway cup of coffee in his hand and took a small sip as Agent Carter turned away from him; finally noticing Steve and Bucky coming they're way.

Agent Carter started her walk down the way Bucky and Steve were coming from, her hands were held together and she tried to hide the disappointment that neither one of them were exactly excited to see her – they weren't happy, not like they were when she was playing Kate. Who would be? They had just found out that she had been basically spying on them for months, letting them think that she was just like any other civilian who cared about privacy and being nice enough not shout out that she was rooming next to the American heroes. It hurt Steve bad at the realisation, he was really beginning to like the woman - until of course her big unveil. Bucky felt sorry for him, he had been the one to push him into trying a relationship with 'Kate', it made him feel stupid for even suggesting it now.

Agent Carter wore the type of clothing that you would find on any other shield agent that worked in the building, she let out a small hesitant smile as she walked past them, "Captain Rogers, Lieutenant Barnes."

"Neighbour." Steve said with no emotion, still looking forwards and not even glancing at her while Bucky just stayed silent, not even bothering to answer to her. They felt her gaze from the back of their heads for a moment before it was gone, and so were the taps of her two-inch heals going around the corner they came from.

Bucky and Steve finally came up to the man who wanted to speak with them, their reason for leaving the hospital early and hiding that flash drive Fury had given to Bucky just before he passed out of pain and exhaustion.

"Ah, Captain. Lieutenant." Pierce exclaimed, a smile tinting on his face as the two American heroes walked up to him, "I'm Alexander Pierce." He held out his hand for both soldiers' to shake, which they did but something was screaming at them not to trust him. There was something in his eyes they couldn't get a grip on, something he seemed to be hiding.

"Sir," Steve spoke for the both of them, "It's an honour." He shook away the feelings of dread that he caught from just looking at the man.

Pierce nodded, the smile still evident on his face, "The honour is mine Captain. To the both of you." He started to turn away from them before heading towards his office door, "My father served in the 101st. Come on in." He gestured the room as he walked in himself. The two super soldiers followed close behind him, before closing the door.

…

Bucky and Steve stood by the long rectangular business table as they locked their gazes on the several pictures Alexander pierce had presented them. He was telling the two boys about Fury, and these pictures were to go with the story he's had locked in his head for a long time. On the pictures were two figures; one was Fury and the other was Alexander Pierce. "That photo was taken five years after Nick and I met," Pierce explained as they still looked at the photo in their hands, "When I worked at the State Department in Bogota." He strolled around the room at a slow pace towards his desk, he carefully placed his suit jacket around the desk chair before straightening his back once again – willing to tell more of the story.

"ELN Rebels took the embassy. Security took me out but the rebels took hostages. Nick was Deputy Chief for the Shield station and he comes to me with a plan," He paused as he looked up from gathering the paperwork that was lying around on his desk, "He wants to storm the building through the sewers and I said no, we'll negotiate. It turns out the ELN never negotiated, but initiated a kill order." He walked over to Bucky and Steve, holding a folder in his hand for each of them to look at. "They stormed the basement and what do they find? They find it empty." He slammed down the folder he was carrying onto the table and sat down on one of the small chairs. Bucky and Steve followed his example but making sure to keep their eyes on the man. "Nick had ignored my direct order and carried out an unauthorised military operation on foreign soil, he saved the lives of a dozen political officers including my daughter." Both Bucky and Steve couldn't help but feel impressed by the man, they had done the exact same thing back in 1942 when Ava and her team were captured by the enemy. They didn't care about the order, only getting their sister/lover out of enemy soil including all those men that were in her team regardless of the future consequences.

"You gave Fury a promotion?" Bucky questioned, a little confused at how easy it was for a man like Fury to get such a job like this on just one spur of the moment, unauthorised mission. Although it wouldn't be much of a surprise, since him and Steve – after the rescue, had hung up their talent shoes and built a team that would soon take down all the Hydra stations so the enemy couldn't continue their work.

Pierce nodded, glumly, "I've never had any cause to regret it." If he wasn't behind everything then he would have felt actual remorse for the guy, but he was just a piece of the puzzle that needed to be removed for the ultimate plan to begin. He turned between the two boys who looked deep in thought, "Captain, Lieutenant. Why was Nick in your apartment last night?" Warning bells rung in each soldiers' head at the question.

Bucky and Steve looked at each other as if they were having a silent agreement, telling each other to go with Fury's last dying wish - even if Pierce was supposed to be Fury's good friend, as he put it. Steve looked up to Pierce and putting on a small confused face, "I don't know." He lied.

Pierce just sat there for a moment, staring at the pair like he was trying to figure them out, "Did you know it was bugged," He noted, personally he had listened to the tapes last night and he could tell that there was a hidden message in Fury's voice. That man definitely knew how to keep a secret and he was a little uncomfortable knowing the fact that these two could potentially bring down the ultimate plan that Hydra had been preparing since the end of the second war – everything thanks to the genius work of Dr. Zola.

Bucky glanced at Steve, "We did." He nodded, leaning his elbows on his knees as he eyed the governor with a scrutinising eye. Bucky could tell there was something that the man was hiding, he didn't show the typical signs of missing someone terribly – no matter how close he and Fury were, he should be grieving for the person he had known for a long time – he couldn't see anything that signifies grieving. He got the impression of an upcoming mess that was soon to move towards him and Steve in the near future. "Nick told us a while back."

"Did he tell you two that he was the one who bugged it?" Pierce questioned, he got a silent reply from the two best friends. They sat there not knowing what to say to that, each of them had made a silent guess to begin with when they heard about the secret spying equipment, and it was something Fury was good at after all. Pierce glance at the screen beside him, "I want you two to see something." He told them as he turned in his seat, pressing the 'on' button – revealing a document that had a video of a man sitting in a chair being questioned.

Bucky and Steve turned in their seats too as the film came on, "Is that live?" Steve wondered, not seeing any video timeline on it like pre-recorded ones would have underneath.

"Yup." Pierce nodded, "They picked him up last night in a not-so-safe house in Algeria."

Bucky looked between the video, "So, he's a suspect?" He assumed, the guy didn't look like much but looks can be deceiving – just ask the flaming red-headed agent.

"It's a little more complicated than that," Pierce grabbed the file he put on the table earlier, "Batroc was hired anonymously to attack the Lemurian star. He was contacted by email and paid by wired transfer, then the money was run through 17 fake accounts. The last one went to a holder company and it was registered to a Jacob Veech." He closed back up the file and handed it to Steve.

Steve glanced at Bucky who looked as confused as he grabbed onto the file, "Are we supposed to know who this is?" Steve raised an eyebrow, he had never heard of the name before and just looking at Bucky once told him they were in the same place.

Pierce shook his head, answering, "Not likely," He muttered, "Veech died 6 years ago and his last address was 1435 Elmhurts Drive," There was a halt, "Nicks mother lived at 1437 Elmhurts Drive," Steve was going through the files carefully – reading things with a good eye while Bucky looked over his shoulder in curiosity.

Then Bucky and Steve's head snapped up together in disbelief, finally getting what Pierce was saying, "Are you saying that Fury hired the pirates?" They both said at the same time, slightly looking at each other afterwards with a small glare as they did so. "Why?" Bucky continued, bringing his head back to the situation at hand.

"A prevailing theory," Pierce stated, sitting like Bucky was earlier, with his elbows leaning against his knees, "Was, that the hijacking was a cover for the acquisition and sale of classified intelligence," Bucky and Steve suddenly thought back to the memory drive they hid in the gum section of the vending machine. There must be something very important on it if Fury gave it to them to protect, or maybe even solve. They had already come to the conclusion that both of them would do what it takes to bring down whoever was working at large right now, it's what they were built for. "The sale went sour and that's what led to Nick's death."

Steve just looked down at the file in front of him while Bucky sat there and observed the Alexander pierce as if he was trying to induce a conclusion on the man. Steve's head lifted slightly as he talked slowly. "If you really knew Nick Fury," He began, it didn't sound like the whole story was being told. He wouldn't have been surprised if the order for a raid was coerced by Fury – but to sell off intelligence, that didn't sound like him at all and he hasn't even known the man for long or well. "Then you know that's not true."

Pierce nodded with a raised eyebrow, "Why do you think us three are talking." He reminded them, he had to get that information – they could ruin the whole plan. Although, there was a 1% chance of that even happening – but the 1% could be a deadly chance though and that would be all the soldiers need to revert their upcoming plans for the new world.

Pierce got up from his seat, Steve and Bucky following him in union. He strolled over to the wall-size glass window behind his desk, "You see, I took the position on the council not because I wanted to, but because Nick asked me too. Because we were both realists." He leaned against the window with his right arm as he gazed upon the city, "We knew that despite the diplomacy and the handshaking, then what we really need to do is build a better world – and that would sometimes mean to tear the old one down." He looked back at the boys, "And, that makes enemies."

Bucky frowned at his wording, the way he was saying those words didn't feel right in his gut. What Pierce was saying, wasn't the things Fury was telling them beforehand. Fury took the world for what it was, he spoke nothing about tearing the old world down and building a new one – but the way Pierce said those words made him feel dread in the futures events and something was shouting at him to stop the man before it was too late. He glanced at his best friend, who looked back at him – both of them seemed to be getting that same feeling.

"The people that call you dirty because you have the guts to stick your hands in the mud and try to do something better and the idea that those people could be happy today, makes me really, really angry." He paused, placing his hands inside his under-jacket for the suit, "Captain, Lieutenant – you were the last two people to see Nick alive. I don't think that's an accident and I don't think either of you do either. So I'm gonna ask again, why was he there?"

Steve and Bucky already knew what they were going to say, they didn't trust this man to begin with. Bucky from the first time he met the guy and shortly after Pierce spoke about how Fury was going to sell intelligence; was what did it for Steve. Both super soldiers could feel something dirty roll off him when they looked hard enough.

Bucky looked into the man's eyes, "He told us not to trust anyone, I held his hand while he passed out from the pain of the bullets." He noted a dangerous spark glint show up in Pierce's eyes but it disappeared almost as quickly as it came.

"I wonder," Pierce hypothesised, "If that included him."

They were silent until Steve spoke up this time, "I'm sorry," He began, "But those were his last words. Excuse us." Steve and Bucky picked up their shields they had taken off when the originally sat down and clipped them back into their back-holders. Both walked towards the office door, each of them feeling the strong urge to leave this place.

"Captain!" Pierce called, he was now leaning on his desk table. "Lieutenant!" Steve and Bucky turned together, "Somebody murdered my friend and I'm gonna find out why." He narrowed his eyes at the two American Heroes, "And no one will stand in my way. If they do, they're going to regret it. Anyone."

"Understood." Both soldier nodded and spoke in union, not even bothering to glare at each other as they spoke at the same time. They turned and walked out the door, feeling Pierce's deadly gaze on their backs.

When they were out of the room, Bucky dropped his voice as they walked towards the direction of the elevator, "I don't trust him at all, Steve," He cautioned, trying not to attract attention from the agents they walk past, "There's something about him that stinks."

Steve nodded, Bucky and Ava were always the best judges on character and demeanors. Even though his gut was also telling him not to trust Alexander Peirce, he would always go with Bucky's feelings anyway – not just because he was his best friend but also the fact that Bucky had a strong sense to know whether a person is good or bad. Ava was the one to teach him to assess body language and how people spoke before the serum, Bucky did better in the lessons than he ever did. It was all part of her original training; before the war. "I don't think we can trust Shield either, even though we never really have." Steve stated as they came up to the elevator. "Right now, we're on our own."

**Fav, Follow and Review!**


	9. The Winter Soldier Ghost

**Captain America: The Winter Soldier | Alive but not Awake | The Winter Soldier Ghost**

Bucky and Steve strolled through the hospital, the one which Fury was brought to. They had just outrun Shield for the last couple of hours. While they were on the elevator at Shield more than 20 men were set up to try and take them both down, ending in those 20 men being gravely injured. On the other hand; the super soldiers had to make a very large drop out of the elevator and through the glass roof of the main Shield entry hall. There were a couple of bruises on their bodies but nothing that wouldn't go away in a couple of hours, thanks to the serum.

Bucky had a strong feeling that Alexander Pierce was the one behind the whole thing, or at least the leader to it all. When they ran to the parking lot, they had just enough time to fit through the gap before the big bulkhead doors closed on them. Luckily they were on the personal motorcycles they had left there earlier on that day; a simple car would have never made it.

And, on top of all that - one of the newest 'smaller' gliders were up and running that Fury showed them beforehand, it took shots at them while they dodged. Both Steve and Bucky had some fun in ripping it apart as they threw their shields towards the engine of the craft and it only took a couple of hits before it went down. Now, they had to ditch their precious motorcycles for now and hit the streets towards the hospital they were in now. They needed to get the one thing they needed to be protected from Shield, if whoever had gotten inside the company was so desperate to order a kill on both of them, then it must be something huge.

Steve and Bucky passed the Doctors and Nurses through the hallways, both wearing grey jogging bottoms and two hoodies that covered their faces. They couldn't take the chance that they would be recognised, they were nearly a hundred percent sure that Shield would be monitoring all the cameras throughout the city to find them at any cost. Even though there was only so much they could do, they needed as much time as they could to figure out what they were going to do next.

Both halted in their steps when they came up to the exact vending machine they had placed the memory stick into. Both their eyes widen when they saw that all the gum was gone from the space that was hiding the drive, but the drive was also gone. Fear of where it might be crept into their skin as they tried to figure out what to do next.

Steve looked up from his spot when he heard a small pop come from behind him, there in the reflection of the vending machine glass was the particular red-head that had been beside Fury's body only hours before. His eyes narrowed at her mouth, she seemed to be chewing the same gum that had been hiding the memory drive in the machine.

Both boys turned around to Natasha who wore a triumph grin on her lips as she continued to blow bubbles with her new chewing gum. "You." Bucky muttered, before grabbing one of her arms and pulling her into the room, opposite the vending machine. Steve followed right behind him. Bucky held her against the door once the coast was clear, his face was rigid, wondering whether or not they could actually trust her. Honestly, she was just as bad a Fury when it came to secrets, there was so much about Natasha they didn't know, so it was hard to figure out whether she's good or bad. The fact that she was a part of the Avengers did count for something though, if she was on the back-stabbing side then it wasn't likely that she would try to save the world from the Chitauri.

"Where is it?" Bucky demanded getting straight to the point, not letting her go. Steve stood beside him as they both took down their hoodie's from their heads.

Natasha's grin disappeared looking near emotionless, "Safe." She replied, not getting into where it actually was.

Steve came closer to her, hoping to intimidating, "Do better!"

Natasha turned to him, her face between stony and stormy, "Where did you get it?" She countered back. She had an inner feeling that Fury had given it to them, that would be why he was at their apartment at that time of the night and even better, why he went to them. She was a little disappointed that he never came to her though, since she was considered one of the best and qualified agents in Shield.

"Why would we tell you?" He countered, not letting anything on although he was almost sure that she would get it anyway.

Natasha narrowed her eyes between the two bigger boys, finding proof that her assumption was indeed correct, "Fury gave it to you!" She summarized, "Why?"

Bucky took over, "What's on it!" He assumed she must have some idea since she was the one to steal the information in the first place. He was getting the impression that this information was on the memory drive that was taken from the boat mission. Or at least it took the information that was stored the boat, and taken by Natasha while he and Steve were trying to bring down the pirates – completely unaware of what she was doing until they found her by the computer dock.

Natasha frowned, "I don't know." She answered honestly, she never looked at the file. Her sole mission was to grab whatever information was on the computer dock and upload it on the drive for Fury to have a look at. It wasn't her job to look into those things.

Both Steve and Bucky were getting fed up of liars, "Stop lying." Bucky gritted him teeth, he hated liars.

"I only act like I know everything, Barnes." She protested, not even trying to put up a fight and push them away from her, there must have been a strong reason why they were given the drive rather than her.

Steve looked around the corner to make sure no one was either listening or watching their little conversation, "I bet you knew Fury was the one who hired the pirates." Steve grounded, she seemed to be the agent who knew most of what happened to Fury other than that other woman; Agent Hill.

Natasha's mouth opened like a gaping fish, she didn't think about that before she went on the mission – but it did make sense when you look at the situation, "Well," She began, finally finding her voice and recalling the event of her mission briefing, "It makes sense," She nodded, looking between the two super soldiers who looked like they could care less for anything but the truth right now, "The ship was dirty, Fury needed a way in." It seemed like a good plan in her mind, except the part where it was kind of a set up to begin with, which made her feel a little stupid for not noticing in the first place. "So do-" She was cut off by Bucky shaking her against the wall again, holding her upper arms tighter.

"We're not going to ask again." Bucky was running out of patience, and he was an overall very patient guy like Steve but sooner or later either of them would snap if they were taken too far.

There was silence for a moment before Natasha spoke up again, looking between them and her voice was more than serious, "I know who killed Fury." She announced to them, making their demeanors falter slightly at the news. Bucky's mind flashed back to the dark-haired woman on the roof, clutching his shield with ease in her strong metal arm and holding the object like it was nothing on her. His grip lessened on Natasha's arms and took a small step back, making her breath a little better. When he looked into Natasha's eyes, there seemed to be something there that's caught her in the past – like she was reliving part of it.

"Most of the intelligence community doesn't believe she exists, but the ones who do, call her 'The Winter Soldier'." Natasha started, her past flying past her eyes on the dark-haired woman pointing a gun in her direction with a vicious tint in her eye. And a past even further back began to reel in, "She's credited with over two-dozen assignations in the last 50 years; and I'm sure there's a lot more we don't know about."

Steve raised an eyebrow, "So, she's a ghost story?" He was the only one who hadn't seen this mystery woman up close, Bucky had described the woman as best as he could when they were on their way to see Fury in the operating room. The part when she grabbed Bucky's shield with her metal arm -it caught him in disbelief, but he knew Bucky wasn't exaggerating by ho the seriousness in his eyes when he spoke.

Natasha looked at just him this time, "Five years ago, I was escorting a nuclear engineer out of Iran. Somebody shot at my tires in Odessa. We lost control, went straight over a cliff but I pulled us out." She paused, still looking at him to show that she was telling him the truth, and by this time Bucky had moved back from her a little more, "But, The Winter Soldier was there. I was covering my engineer, so she shot at him through me." Natasha pulled up her top and showed both Bucky and Steve a bullet wound that was to the side of her stomach. "Soviet slug, no rifling." She made a sarcastic smile and said, "Bye-Bye, bikini's." A spark fluttered in her eye, there was something she still hadn't told them.

Steve kept his eyes one her but couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at her last comment, "Yeah, because you must look terrible in them now." He couldn't help but notice she did look slightly beautiful with her red hair complimenting her eyes.

Bucky saw him staring at her for a moment and snorted in his mind. 'Of course', he thought sarcastically, 'he had to think the deadly girls are pretty'. He shook his head, turning back to the red-head, "How do we find this girl? Did you ever look?"

Natasha broke her gaze from Steve and looked at him, while shaking her head, "No, every lead turned to a dead end, and I never found anything." She grabbed something from her pocket at held it up for the boys to see, "Like you said, Steve. A ghost story." In her hand was the memory stick that was hidden behind the gum in the vending machine.

Bucky grabbed the stick from her hands, "Then let's find out what this ghost wants." He stated, he did enjoy a good mystery once in a while but he hoped it led to nothing personal that could break him and Steve down. But deep down, he knew that wouldn't happen.

**Fav, Follow and Review!**


	10. Past brought to the Present

**Captain America: The Winter Soldier | Alive but not Awake | Past brought to the Present**

Steve sat in the driver's seat, Natasha sat in the front passenger's seat and Bucky decided to take up residence in the back seat all by himself. Laying back to make himself comfortable, similar to what Natasha was doing as she placed her feet on the dashboard without a care in the world.

The three of them had just escaped yet another near hit by Shield, as the Strike team had nearly intercepted them again. They had gone to the nearest mall so they could quickly use one of the Apple Store's 'for-sale' computers to find out what was on the memory stick Fury had given the two super soldiers. In the end Natasha wasn't able to find out what was on it – only a location from where the memory stick information had actually come from. The location was a blast from the past, for both Bucky and Steve; the signal was coming from 'Wheaton, New Jersey' – the place they had both trained for the war all those years ago.

So, now they were on their way their way to 'Wheaton, New Jersey'; hoping to gain information that they didn't already know – or at least find out who's orchestrating every event that's happened so far. A nice thing to know as well; was who wanted them dead or was it just Shield themselves.

Natasha turned to glance between the two boys, "So, where did Captain America and Lieutenant America learn how to steal a car?" She questioned, honestly shocked – well, Barnes she would expect that from, but Steve … it's a shocker.

Steve let out a small chuckle, "Nazi, Germany." He began, "Avery, my sister – she taught us quite a few things before –" His words got caught in his throat as his mind revolved to his twin sister.

Bucky leaned his head on the window pane with a sad smile, "Ava would call it borrowing though, it's not stealing if we plan to give it back." He turned to see Natasha with her feet still up on the dashboard. He smirked as he brought his head back up, "Nat, you should take down your feet before Stevie throws a hissy fit about keeping the car clean." He chuckled under his breath.

Natasha looked at Steve who raised an eyebrow at her, confirming that Bucky was indeed correct. She rolled her eyes and brought them down to the floor, but her back still leaned against the chair lazily. "Okay, I have a question for you Steve." She turned her head to the lighter haired soldier. "Which you don't have to answer – but I feel though if you don't answer it –"

"What!" Steve impatiently said, but a smile was set on his face.

Natasha's lips turned into a teasing smirk, "Was that your first kiss since 1945?" Bucky immediately barked out an amused laugh when Steve's face turned slightly red at the question.

Steve didn't agree nor disagree but it was obvious to which answer it was, "That bad, huh?" He hadn't actually gotten much practice anyway before the ice-burg, since he was always out on mission or busy with other things to do with the war – he never really got a chance to have a proper date with Peggy and do things like that.

Natasha held up her hands in surrender, "I didn't say that." She protested, but the smile was still on her face – she found it really easy to tease him. She would leave Bucky alone though; from what she had read in all the reports he hadn't taken it too lightly when his love life was asked about – it was just best to say nothing unless you wanted a broken face in the morning. She had found it understandable, this 'Avery' seemed to have true love set up with the darker-haired soldier and it didn't seem like Barnes was going to be letting go of those feelings any time soon – or ever.

"It sounded like it." Bucky pitched in, now leaning forwards so his head was poking through the middle of the two front seats – he had just put one of those waist seat belts on, he had found the ones that go across your chest to be extremely uncomfortable and anyway; if there was a car crash, the super-serum would protect him enough.

"No-" Natasha still denied, "I just wondered how much practice you got it?"

Steve scoffed at the question, "You don't need practice."

Bucky pursed his lips with a grin but nodded, "You so do, Stevie. Maybe you should practice with Natty here?" He suggested, wiggling his eyebrows at him.

Steve ignored his comment and glanced to the red head beside him, "That was not my first kiss since 1945." He lied, but Bucky looked at him in skepticism – not believing him at all, "I'm 95 – not dead." He gestured his head to Bucky, "He's 97 and alive, too."

There was another moment of silence until Natasha broke it again, "So, is there anyone special?" She looked back at Bucky, "Have you set him up with anyone yet?"

Bucky shrugged, "I tried, but the girl it got him a date with was an undercover agent who lied about everything she was – I won't hold it against Steve to forget the coffee idea when this mystery is solved."

Steve let out a sarcastic breath, "It's also kind of hard to find someone with similar life experience too." He muttered, keeping his eyes on the road.

Bucky turned his head away from the couple to look at the moving trees as the scenery passed. His mind thought back to a moment he spent in a forest with his Ava.

**...**

_Bucky held his right hand securely in Ava's left, he helped her climb a rock. He had a surprise for her that he's been wanting to do for a while now. They had been dating for almost five years now; they had secretly started seeing each other more and more when Ava was 17 and Bucky was 19. _

"_Bucky," Ava whined, her lips forming into the cute pout he knew and loved, "Where are we going?" She asked. Bucky had told her to make sure she wore flat shoes before they went as they were going to be doing some climbing today. In a small forest that was a couple of towns away. The two of them had been walking through the trees for the last 20 minutes, Ava wasn't usually one to whine about this but her legs were really starting to hurt because of how high the hill was they were climbing._

_Bucky smiled at her, "We're nearly there." He assured her pulling her in for a sweet kiss as it silenced her as usual. When they parted, he nodded his head up the hill, "Come on." Ava sighed and continued on without another word._

_The two of them walked for another five minutes before they came to a clearing in the trees, Ava gasped at the sight of what was there. The clear land was about an acre big, full of different flowers that were fully blooming under the midday sun in the sky. In the middle of the field was a small blanket laying on the ground with a basket on it. One that they used for spending time together over at the nearest park, just them and some food. "Oh, my gosh." She breathed, taking in the beauty of the dozens of flower species around the area. "It's amazing."_

_Bucky held both her hands and directed her to the blanket before sitting down with her, he pulled her into his lap and hugged her waist as his chin rested on her shoulder from behind. "I love you, Avery Lola Rogers." He whispered in her ear, making her giggle as his breath tickled her skin._

_Her head turned to him, leaning in her forehead against his so their lips were almost touching, "I love you too, James Buchanan Barnes." Her eyes gazed into his and-_

**...**

He was jolted out of his memory lane by Steve shaking his shoulder with a concerned look on his face, "Buck, we're here." He told him.

Bucky blinked before looking back out the window; he saw the facility both he and Steve were trained. Obviously, it looked a lot more run down since the war. It was quite a sight to remember.

…

The Winter Soldier sat in the kitchen of Alexander Pierce's home, she had been waiting there for about an hour. Pierce had requested her to come to him earlier that day – she waited for him to come down and start this little meeting. Winter kept her body in the shadows but a shimmer of light reflected off some of her dark silky hair.

Her head snapped up when she saw the familiar male figure walk into the kitchen and head for the fridge, Alexander Pierce. He got out a carton of milk and placed it on the counter; but when his head looked up, he saw Winter sitting there silently – just watching him, waiting for him to speak first. Pierce looked like he was about to speak but a high-pitched female voice filled the air from the hallway, "I'm going to go, Mr. Pierce." Her voice had a twinge of an accent laced in. "Do you need anything before I go?"

"No," He immediately denied with a call, "I should be fine Romana. You can go home."

"Okay," Her voice started to face, "Night, night!" She called before Pierce heard the front door click shut.

Pierce's attention focused on Winter again, "You want some milk?" He asked, turning back to his cupboard to grab a glass for himself. He got nothing in reply. "The timetable has moved," He spoke, knowing what she needed to be told – she needed to complete the mission fast before those two weasels try and destroy the plans for Hydra, "Our window is now limited."

He took a sip from his milk-filled glass as his body moved over to sit opposite the deadly assassin, from the table he ate his dinner on every night. "The two targets we talked about before. Captain Rogers and Lieutenant Barnes, the two boys you so desperately want revenge on," He smirked, "It's your time to shine, Winter. They need to be dealt with as soon as possible before they wreck anymore of our progress."

Winter nodded, her voice staying emotionless but a giddy feeling of revenge was slowly working its way into her system, "Easy." She promised.

Pierce nodded, pleased with her answer, "I want death confirmed in 10 hours." He told her.

Both their heads suddenly turned to the doorway when the maid came back in holding her bag and keys, "Sorry, Mr. Pierce. I forgot my-" She halted in her speech when she realised the other female sitting on the opposite side of Pierce, wearing all black clothing like an assassin would. "-Phone."

"Oh Romana," Pierce sighed, closing his eyes in exasperation – he was gonna have to get a new maid now; his hand grabbed the handgun he had left on the table earlier, "I wish you would have knocked." He lifted the gun and before the woman could even think about running he lodged two bullets into her chest, making her fall dead on the floor until silence filled the air.

**Fav, Follow and Review!**


	11. Ava?

**Captain America: The Winter Soldier | Alive but not Awake | Ava?**

Bucky, Steve, Natasha, Sam and the guy who told them everything they needed, were all stuffed inside a four seated black car the guy owned. It was rather cramped but it was the only ride they could get at the time without looking very noticeable.

"Hydra doesn't like leaks." The coloured guy with specs spoke, his voice telling everyone that he was scared of something. He had basically ratted out the entire mission for Hydra to the enemy in under five minutes, there was no way he was getting out of this alive. If a second-hand man didn't kill him then Pierce would shoot him straight blank in the head without remorse or concern for his well-being.

Sam looked at him through the middle mirror as he drove the car, "How about you stick a cork in it?" He suggested, annoyed by the man – not only because he was in on Hydra's plan but because his voice was just too damn annoying after being in the same vicinity as him for more than an hour.

Natasha poked her head forward, "Insight is launching in 16 hours," She calculated in her head quickly, "We're running it a little bit close here." She was optimistic that they would be done before the deadline, it was just the matter of having a good plan that would work on how to stop those Helicarriers going up into the air.

"We know," Steve nodded, looking back to Bucky as he spoke, "We can use him to bypass the DNA scans and access the Helicarriers directly," Gesturing their very own little Hydra prisoner.

The guy's eyes widen in disbelief, "What?" He exclaimed, moving forwards like Natasha had done moments ago, "Are you crazy?"

Bucky pursed his lips for a moment before nodding, "Yup, we're known for doing the crazy stuff shorty."

He ignored Bucky's comment and kept on ranting, "That is a terrible, terrible, terrible – " He was cut off by a thud coming from the roof and a metal arm grabbed his suit from the now broken backseat window, pulling him out of the car and throwing him into the incoming truck that crushed him – killing him instantly.

The metal armed assailant started to shoot through the roof, making Natasha climb to the front seating area – sitting on Steve's lap while Bucky dodged them whenever they came through the roof but moved as much as he could to the front to avoid being a target practice.

Steve moved his hand to the handle brake and pulled it back sharply, causing the car to stop in its movement almost instantly. Each person in the car looked forwards to see the metal armed girl fly through the air, landing in the middle of the road, rolling onto her feet as she skids across the ground – her metal arm scraping against the floor as it aided in her stopping.

Bucky's eyes widen as he immediately recognised the girl as the Winter Soldier, Steve and Natasha had done the same but both for different reasons. For Natasha, she was seeing the same woman as the one who shot her; but not only that, she looked pale when seeing the woman with a metal arm. A flash of the past and a minor trickle of confusion revealed from her orbs – a secret that had been hidden for so long. Steve was just feeling like Bucky, because this would be the first time he's seen the woman in black.

The Winter Soldier looked up as her hand unhooked from the ground, her face covered in a mask that hid her mouth and nose while a pair of thick black goggles covered her eyes. She slowly lifted herself up from the ground, her body always pointing towards the little black car that held the two men she was determined to eliminate. She didn't care for the cars passing by in the other two lanes beside her as she was going to do whatever it took to get rid the world of those two soldiers. She and the stopped car were still in the middle of the highway.

From inside the car Natasha was going to open fire until the car jolted forwards when a black Shield truck hit them from behind intentionally, crushing the backside of the car – sending the four occupants inside the small black car to tumble forwards in their seats. Natasha dropped her gun at the sudden hit.

As the car moved forwards; Winter jumped and landed on the back of the black car as her hand grabbed onto the roof and clung herself there with a steel grip; there was no letting go this time. Before, she had been surprised at the notion but now she knew their tricks so it won't happen again.

Sam tried to shake her off, but it ended in her metal arm crashing through the roof and grabbing onto the staring wheel and ripping it out of its socket Sam stared at the spot in disbelief. Natasha was able to grab her hand gun and shot towards the areas where the Winter Soldier was.

Winter just turned around and jumped onto the black truck that had rammed into the back of the now wheel-less car. She sat on the top, watching as her truck rammed into the small car again – causing it to swerve and crunch itself into the side stone-barrier that kept the cars on the road.

Inside the small car Bucky turned to Steve, "You grab Nat, I got Sam." As both of them grabbed their shields, Steve agreed. "Hold on!" Bucky yelled to the both of them as he grabbed Sam while Steve did the same with Natasha. Bucky held onto the driver's seat door and Steve took the passenger seat one, both of them nodded before pushing outwards – causing the doors to brake off and fall to the floor when the car flipped over in the air. Bucky held Sam tightly to him, not allowing himself to let go until he was sure they had come to a reasonable stop.

Winter jumped off the truck when it skidded to a halt, which was a couple of metres away from where each of the boys had skidded to a halt. She grabbed the large bomb gun from one of the lackeys beside her and held it up for aiming, ready to fire. She moved the gun to Steve first - as it fired, the force of the hit threw Steve off the bridge when he held up his shield for defense. Her aim went towards Bucky next and did the exact same; he went the complete opposite direction from Steve.

Steve had landed in a bus, now below the bridge while Bucky had been thrown into a truck full of grocery food – luckily it was pasta so it didn't ruin any of his clothing. Although, it wasn't really an appropriate time to be thinking about that.

Winter turned her attention to the red-head and coloured man who were with the Captain and Lieutenant– she couldn't leave them alive, knowing they were the enemy's friends. She walked forwards without any concern as eight people in black behind her continued to rapidly shoot towards targets.

Winter's eyes caught the flash of red hair by the edge of the intersection and shot another bomb in her direction, but she gritted her teeth in annoyance when the red head flung herself over the side to the next roadway before the bomb could hit her. All of the shooters attention fired upon Natasha now, Winter's eyes narrow in concentration as she aimed her bomb gun once again and fired it when Natasha ran behind a silver car. The explosion caused the car to flip off the higher road itself and Natasha followed it, by swinging underneath the bridge to come out the other side without the Winter Soldier knowing.

One of the guys next to The Winter Solider gave her one of their large machine guns and took away the bomb gun, knowing that this one would be of more use right now. She took it and walked over to the other side of the bridge, the one she calculated Natasha would come out from. There was nothing there, she aimed the gun ready again – waiting for the fiery red head to make an appearance.

Suddenly, several shots hit her in the face – or rather, her goggles making her stumble back and slide down against the barrier wall. Winter ripped off her googles and threw them to the ground, not wanting them anymore now that they were broken – she didn't even know why she wore them with her mission clothing, Pierce and Zola had been the ones to demand of it.

Winter sneered before getting back up, twisting her body back around sharply and aiming the gun towards that insufferable woman she met 5 years ago – she should have just taken her out then. She lowered her gun down when the red head started to run away. Everyone else behind her continued firing, she knew it would be wasting bullets if they try and catch her from this distance.

"Я получил ее, найти его!" Winter spoke in a commanding tone, her eyes still locking towards the direction Natasha ran off to. She grabbed onto the side of the bridge before jumping off, landing on one of the wrecked cars with a crunching thud.

While Winter went off to find Natasha, 4 each of the lackeys went to Bucky and Steve who were grunting as they slowly got up from where they had landed.

Winter strolled to the place where her gut was telling her that the red haired girl was at, her gun was at the ready as her enhanced hearing began to try and pick out anything that would signify where the girl was.

She stopped short when she heard the wanted voice coming from behind one of the cars, as quietly as she could, Winter grabbed one of the grenades from her pants pocket and rolled it underneath the cars to the voice. Within seconds, the car and voice went up in flames as the explosion expanded.

Without warning as Winter started to turn around, the gun was knocked out of her hands by the red head who was supposed to be dead, she kicked it away. Winter gave an internal groan of impatient-ness as Natasha was able to string a cord around her neck, Winter rolled her eyes at the stupidity before throwing the girl off so she landed meters away.

Just as Winter picked up her gun again she felt something attach itself to her metal arm, electricity ran through her arm in high currents – this made her groan out loud in discomfort before ripping off the device, ceasing the blinding energy. Her metal hand curled in anger as she set it right, her negative emotions were getting more heightened by the second – she just wanted to kill this girl so she could get on with her real targets, the ones she'll really gain pleasure from.

Natasha ran as hard and fast as she could until a bullet went straight through her body, just below her shoulder, she gasped as her body slumped behind one of the cars – holding her wound to keep in the blood that was spilling out. She turned around just as she heard a gun being reloaded, Winter had climbed onto one of the cars and aimed straight at her once again.

Winter was about to shoot until she saw Lieutenant Barnes running up to her, she punched out her arm causing it to collide with his shield with a lot of force before she pulled back and kicked out her leg – causing him to be thrown backwards onto the ground, hard.

The two of them fought, Winter had to keep getting out a different gun as Barnes cornered her round in circles; trying to disorient her. She was able to steal his shield and throw it at him, but he was able to dodge it so it lodged itself into the back of a van. But Winter was loving this fight, the one she's been dreaming about for over 70 years – her revenge. She had already shot the red head who seemed to be their friend – she'll be dead soon from the blood loss.

Bucky went back up to her quickly, dodging her knife as the Winter Soldier tried to slice him into little bits. Steve had gone to take out those 8 gunman that were chasing after them while he went after Natasha, knowing that she would need either his or Steve's help. Especially when it came to this girl who seemed to have about the same strength and stamina that came with the super-serum.

They fought for minutes, neither winning nor losing until Bucky flipped her over and the lower part of Winter's mask fell off. She got up menacingly and turned to Bucky who was about to throw the shield at her but seemed to stop the moment he saw her true face.

Bucky's body froze, his eyes going into shock as he saw who the Winter Soldier was under the mask. He felt like screaming, shouting to himself that this was just a dream; but it wasn't. The woman standing in front of him looked exactly the same as the moment she slipped from his grasp, her hair was a darker shade and longer but her facial structure and body were completely the same – as if she hadn't aged a day. His mouth opened with a gape, like he was a gasping fish in need to water before he died. "Ava?" He breathed in horror, her demeanor was completely different. Those eyes, they were like death – someone with a vengeance to smash him into the ground like the hulk did to Loki when the Chitauri attacked New York. He looked into those now-dark eyes of hers and he saw no recognition for him, only anger and long-awaited revenge. What was happening?

Winter froze hearing that name, watching all the emotions that filled the Lieutenant's eyes – the horror, the sadness but most of all. Love. "Who did you call me?" She demanded, her eyes narrowed at him dangerously but confused as something sparked inside her, like the name was familiar to her but she just couldn't find out why. Her name was Winter! The Winter Soldier! Who was Ava?! There is no Ava here! Urrrggg!

Winter gritted her teeth and poised the hand gun back in his direction, ignoring all the screaming sensations in her heart telling her to stop. He was just trying to confuse her, it won't work!

Suddenly, she was kicked through the air by a flying force backwards – Winter let out a noise of frustration as she got off the ground again, before aiming again - but had to dodge when one of her own bombs came flying at her. She was able to move away quickly as the bomb hit the car that was parked behind her. She shook her head, disappointed in herself that she wasn't able to complete the mission. Knowing there wasn't anything else she could accomplish, she started sprinting away towards her meeting place to Pierce.

"Bucky!" Steve's voice called behind his friend, shaking his shoulder but it was like Bucky was frozen, like a molded statue on display.

Bucky finally looked up at Steve, tears filling his eyes. "It was Ava, Steve." He got out, finally gaining his voice back, "She's the Winter Soldier – and she didn't even recognise me." Steve jaw dropped without another second, the same reactions starting to flood through his face as Bucky's was earlier.

As the Shield agents crowded around the streets; they circled the four of them; making them get down on their knees while they tied them up, as if they were being arrested for something. But, Bucky didn't care right now – his heart and mind felt numb with everything that had just occurred. He had literally fought and nearly killed his other half … his love of life in a live or die battle. This had been the second time he'd seen her; he should have known! He should've had the strong suspicion that it was Ava behind the mask the whole time but – nothing!

He didn't even care about what happened to him at this point, all he could think about was how much he had failed his love – while Steve was still in shock, just knowing that he had also failed his own twin sister.

**Google Translation: **

"Я получил ее, найти его" "I got her, find him."


	12. Realisations and Doubts

**Captain America: The Winter Soldier | Alive but not Awake |Realisations and Doubts**

Sam, Natasha, Steve and Bucky were all confined inside one of the Shield vans; tied up and secured. Although, Steve and Bucky's ties were a substance that they couldn't break into without a key or their shields to slice through it.

Bucky was next to Steve, he stared numbly ahead of him and Steve was no better than him. He knew Bucky was telling the truth about Ava, he would never joke or lie about something like her being. "It was her." He told everyone, his brain didn't feel like working right now but it needed to; he couldn't break down- not now. "She looked at me, and all she saw was a mission to eliminate. She didn't even recognise me except as a vengeance mission for something."

Sam looked confused, "How is that possible?" He questioned, trying to think of how some girl from 1945 was both alive and still the same age as the super soldiers last saw her. "It was like 70 years ago."

"Zola," Steve spat in disgust, finally coming around to his senses to know his own twin sister had been in the hands of the enemies again, ever since she fell out of that train because of them. "Ava and her whole unit were captured in 43. Zola must have experimented on her."

Bucky's eyes widen slightly in realisation, "Whatever he did, it helped her survive that fall – she was never dead like everyone thought she was." His voice was low, boarding around angry at himself for not realising sooner, "He must have found her-"

Natasha blearily blinked her eyes, she could feel herself fading and fast if this blood flow didn't stop soon, "None of this is your fault guys," She slurred, her body felt like it wanted to go to sleep but she wouldn't let it.

Steve and Bucky ignored her, "Even when we had nothing, we had Ava." Steve mused; all this time his twin was alive and who knows what she's been through in those 70 years other than being controlled.

…

Winter sat up on the Doctor's table that was hooked up to a machine as ordered, she had failed in her mission so now this would be her punishment – it was to be expected since when she first started; there had been a couple of mishaps in her behaviour; but as time went on she knew what the procedure was. When she failed something in her orders, she would get punished by this machine and she still didn't know what it did. Right now her metal arm was being fixed after that fiery red head threw the electricity button to stick on her arm, causing it to slightly malfunction.

Her mind had wandered ever since that scene back with Lieutenant Barnes; he had called her Ava. Who was Ava? Was she Ava? – No, she couldn't be. It was Winter; The Winter Soldier! Dr. Zola had saved her from them when she was on one of their missions, he had to amputate her arm to the metal one when it had been ripped off because of those two. Her memories were lost completely because of the extent of her injuries. She had ignored it before; but there had always been a feeling that there was a ticking time bomb inside of her, something that wanted to desperately to get out, but there was another something blocking it. Was it those memories that were long gone?

Why was she looking for revenge again? What made her believe everything these people told her? Why was she having all this doubt now? She had been working for these people for over 70 years and how come had she only realised now that they may not have been fully truthful about everything they had told her.

Everyone was given a name when they were born, who would call their child 'The Winter Soldier'? Who was her mother? Her father? Did she have anything from childhood and who was she? The façade 'The Winter Soldier' felt designed, powerful but lonely and aggressive. What had she become and why was she so stuck in her head about all this when it had never bothered her before?

Those eyes, the amazing brown orbs that stared into her own dark hazel ones. The way that Barnes stared at her. All those emotions swimming in those beautiful and caring eyes – wait, what did she just say? No, she can't think those things – it wasn't allowed, he was her mission – he needs to die! Right?

Her eyes suddenly blanked as pictures and voices filled her mind…

_Zola stood over her as he smirked wildly, "You will be out greatest weapon, Miss Avery." He pressed a small red button beside him, but still kept his hungry gaze upon her, "You will serve Hydra to the best of your abilities –"_

…

"_-But no matter. By the time we are finished with you, you will want to kill them with more than pure vengeance." Ava shook her head, not believing him for one second. Bucky and Steve would save her, they always saved each other no matter what. Why not now?_

…

_Ava held onto the bar of the train with the tightest grip she could manage, but she felt herself slipping slightly. One look at the handle and she knew in her gut that it was going to break in a matter of seconds._

"_Ava!" Her twin brother shouted to her, "Grab on!" He threw out his hand as far as he could reach – Bucky was on his other side, making sure neither of them were about to fall off as they tried to grab her._

_Ava's breath her breathe caught in her throat, the handle was about to fall off making her heart plummet in desperation and fear. With as much strength as she could muster, her arm reached out, but as soon as she was within an inch of her brother's hand the bar broke from the train. "Ahhh!" She screamed. The vague agonized terrors of her brother and lover's voice's echoed through her mind as she descended through the nipping cold air to her death._

…

_Winter looked up in a daze, seeing Zola's face above hers once again, "Put her on ice!" He ordered, with a pleased look on his terribly smirking face. _

…

_Ava's back leaned against Bucky's chest, the field of flowers surrounding them creating a romantic scene as they just sat there in silence, listening to the small birds flying above them and in the lively trees._

_She felt Bucky's chin rest on her shoulder beside her ear, "I love you, Avery Lola Rogers." He breathes in her ear – making her giggle as a tickling sensation rounded her neck. Her head turned to him, leaning in her forehead against his so her lips were almost touching his, "I love you too, James Buchanan Barnes." She kissed him._

_Bucky broke the kiss as the both returned from each other, gasping for air, "So, are you ready for the surprise?" He asked, a teasing grin plastered on his lips as he caught his breath back._

_Ava brought her face away from his slightly with a confused look, "The field and food weren't the surprise?" She thought it would have been, it's been the best one today so far._

_Bucky grinned, "Nope, stand up." He told her as he grabbed her hips gently and hoisted her up onto her feet making her stumble slightly. "I want to do this properly."_

_Ava chuckled as she balanced herself and turned to him, "Do what exactly?" She asked, suspicious at what he was going to do._

_He just stayed silent and brought something out of his jacket pocket, he got down on one knee as he held both of his lovers' hands with care. He looked up at her face and he saw shock but her eyes were brimming with tears as she realised what was happening._

"_Avery Lola Rogers," Bucky began, he looked into her eyes as he spoke – love and adoration pouring out of his own, his heart was beating fast in a nervous anticipation, "Ever since I met you, I've felt a pure connection. The first time I saw you, all I could think about was how beautiful you were, how caring and how honest everything about you was. As the years have gone past – my love for you had both grown and exceeded past anything I would've dreamed in my wildest times." He took a deep breath, "For a long time, I have always imagined being with you and only you for the rest of my life; and I wouldn't have it any other way."_

_Ava watched as he opened the small box he had gotten from inside his jacket; inside was a beautiful engagement ring. The sun reflected of it with a unique tint as the ball of fire started to lower in the sky. _

"_Ava," Bucky's voice wavered in hope as he finally got to the point, "Will you marry me?"_

_Warm and salty tears fell down the side of her cheeks as her head nodded in a 'Yes' gesture, her voice unable to work as her dream just came true._

…

Winter blinked as her mind came back to reality, she felt wetness from beneath her eyes. Her human hand wiped underneath them and pulled back, there were tears running down her face. What just happened? Was that a memory? But that was Barnes – the super soldier she was trained to kill. She felt her heart tear – she didn't know what was real anymore or what was true. What was happening to her?

She didn't even realise Pierce come in through the door with a dozen guys behind him, she never even noticed that her hand had shot out to the side – knocking the guy who finished her arm unconscious.

Her mind silently registered Pierce walking towards her, taking off his glasses but her head looked straight forwards into nothing. Her hand had dropped as the tears stopped flowing from that last memory that reeled through her mind. It felt so real, so … passionate and truthful; it made her wonder if that really was a true, honest to god memory that she had 'lost'.

"Mission report!" Pierce's voice intercepted her thinking space, but she ignored him – she didn't care right now besides finding the truth about who she was. Was she really 'The Winter Soldier'? Or was she 'Avery Lola Rogers'? "Mission report, now!" He ordered again but her face was as blank as a clean slate. Pierce's hand pulled back and backhanded Winter; making her blink again as her mind started to function a little.

Winter looked up after a momentary pause, "Who am I?" She questioned, she looked around and her gaze found at least 20 different bodies in the room, "That man," She began, her mind starting to wander again, not realising that she was now talking out loud; letting everyone know what she was thinking in that head of hers, "I know him or, she knew him. Ava-" She paused, trying to find the right words, "But, who's Ava – am I Ava?" Her head shook slightly in confusion, "I've met him before – somewhere else, but I can't remember."

Pierce's jaw locked tightly, she was starting to remember the life before her memory wiping that Zola did … again, "You met him on another assignment – on that roof." He tried to fabricate, but there was no telling what she had seen in that dam head of hers. He took one of the wheelie stools and sat on it as he pulled himself in front of Winter; who was wearing her black mission jeans and a black bra with no shirt as her arm needed doing without the garments in the way.

Winter looked up at Pierce as if he would have all her answers to her questions, "Your work has been a gift to mankind," He began, making Winter's eyes narrow slightly at his change in topic, "You've shaped the century and I need you to do it one more time." Her head turned away, wondering what his words were meaning in a sense. "Society is at a tipping point between order and chaos and tomorrow morning we're going to give it a push; but if you don't do your part - I can't do mine." He looked at her in a begging manner, "And Hydra can't give the people the freedom it deserves."

Winter swallowed tightly, she felt desperate in trying to figure out if she was Ava or not – and whether or not these were the good guys or bad. For the first time, she felt like crying and shouting out to the world that she deserved honest answers. "Who is Ava?" She whispered to herself.

Pierce bit his lip in frustration, he knew he'd have to get rid of her as soon as the plan was complete – she had been doing this for far too long and now her memory was starting to come back in pieces, again, which was not ideal – especially at a time like this when they were so close. He got up and gestured the wiping chair, "Lie back, your punishment for not completing the mission – you know how it goes, Winter." He ignored her question about whether she was Ava or not and just nodded towards the chair-bed she was sitting on.

Winter seemed to hesitate to follow what he told her to do, why should she listen to him again? She was too far in her mind to realise that the Doctor's had pushed her back by themselves and the locking system had tied her arms to the table making her unable to move at all; even with her strong metal arm now back to a working condition.

The Doctor on the left pushed a teeth guard into her mouth as she struggled to get out but the mind-wiping contraption wrapped around her head. Not even a second after, it felt like her head was on fire, like it was going to explode – her screams of agony echoed throughout the room full of people as they watched her in pain and Pierce walked out of the room; confident that their plan will work tomorrow.

**Fav, Follow and Review!**


	13. She'll pull through, she's my sister!

**Captain America: The Winter Soldier | Alive but not Awake | She'll pull through, she's my sister!**

Steve stood at the middle of the stone bridge wall, above the dam with his hands in his pockets, he had been there for about half an hour so far while Bucky was preparing everything – even getting their old uniforms from the museum they had visited before all this crap started. Both super soldiers needed some time to themselves to come to terms about their Ava.

After they had escaped from the Strike team, thanks to Fury's side person; Agent Hill. They had been taken to this dump which was one of the places Hydra and Shield would never look at. Which meant they were totally off the grid.

They had found out that Fury, 'The dead Director Fury' was indeed alive as he had faked his own death. It was a clever act, it pulled through too because now everyone - except from them, thought of him as another dead body in the ground.

His mind wandered back to the memories of him and his sister…

_Ten-year-old Steve ran after his twin sister, Ava. They were playing a new game they had heard about called – Tag. It was where one person has to try and catch the other person and tag them before the opposite happened and they switched roles, "Come on, Stevie!" The little girl with chestnut hair called out. Her long hair flowing through the wind, this was one of the rare times there were able to play outside until they had to get their chores done. Their mother and father would give them two hours of play time outside, until they had to stay inside for the rest of the day._

_Steve panted a bit, this was before the time he had realised he had bad breathing issues, "Ava, come on!" He whined, "You're going too fast!" _

_Ava turned around and grinned innocently, "Really?" She pouted, "But isn't that the whole point, see? – you can't catch me." A giggle fell from her lips as she started to run again. Steve grinned and took off after her, determined to catch her before they had to go in and do their chores._

…

_Steve walked beside his sister as they climbed the stairs to their apartment – the one that they lived in with their now deceased mother. Bucky came up behind them, "We tried looking for you both after; my folks wanted to give you a ride to the cemetery."_

_Steve and Avery nodded, "We know," Steve spoke, not looking round to his best friend and sister's lover._

"_We just wanted to be alone for a bit, just us." Ava spoke softly, not wanting to hurt her boyfriend's feelings but they were trying to deal with their mother's death after losing their father so soon too._

_Bucky nodded, a look of understanding crossing his face. He reached over to Ava and pulled her to his side securely, making her head fall onto his shoulder in sadness. He rubbed his palm up and down her arm in a comforting manner, "How was it?" He asked carefully, not wanting to hurt either his girlfriend or best friend's feelings._

_Steve shrugged like it was nothing, but deep down he wanted to cry out loud but he was a man – he needed to be strong for his sister, "It was okay. She's next to dad."_

"_I was going to ask-" Bucky began as they finally reached the door to the apartment the twins were living in._

_Ava interrupted him, "And, we know what you were going to say and we'll be fine – we have each other." She watched as her brother started to pat his pockets, trying to find the apartment key. Ava sighed and got out of Bucky's grip but felt the loss of heat when she did. Her feet walked over to the brick that was by the rail and moved it over, underneath was the silver door key he was trying to look for. Ava was the one to always remember where things were put._

_Ava picked up the key and handed it to Steve. Steve looked up at Bucky with both a sorry and thankful look, "Thanks Buck, but like Ava said – we can get by on our own."_

_Bucky sighed, "The thing is – you don't have to." He denied, he would love for the twins to come and live with him. Ava was his love and Steve was his best mate – it would be a blast; but they were the most stubborn twins he had ever met. He held one of Ava's hands and patted Steve on the shoulder, "We're together, until the end of the line." Ava and Steve lifted identical smiles onto their faces as they looked up at Bucky._

…

_Steve walked into his sister's room opposite his own to see her packing a bag, "Ava, are you sure about this?" He asked, concern filling his face. Ava had been accepted to help some of the lead scientists for the war because of her excelled scores on her tests and theory ideas. Ever since the war had broken out, they've been wanting to join in the fight – the twins were so alike that way. When Ava was younger – she had always spent time to herself to learn how to fight and sometimes in secret she'd try out using a gun she had found in the forest one day – but making sure no one saw when she practiced. Because of how well she could fight, there was a big chance that she would be able to join the army even though she was a girl – she'd be the first girl to wanna fight with a gun and fight for her country, but most of all – succeed in it._

_Ava stopped packing for a moment, walked over to her brother and gave him a tight hug, "I'll be fine, Stevie." She promised. Bucky was also going to war; he had gone to sign up the same time Ava did – it made Steve feel completely alone – for the first time in his life, he wouldn't have his twin by his side or even Bucky. He'd have to make do on his own until they got back, until someone accepted him into the army._

"_I can't lose you-" He whispered in her neck, hugging her back with just as much strength. _

…

Steve came out of his memories; that had been the first time they really started to part from each other and become their own person when she went to war before him. He kept trying to join the army so he'd be with Bucky and Ava fighting, but he also wanted to fight for his country – he had always held the same beliefs that his sister did and he missed her dearly.

"She's gonna be there you know." A voice called from beside him, knocking him out of his thoughts. Sam walked up to him, stopping as he waited for an answer.

Steve nodded, he had already thought about that. His own sister was the Hydra's ultimate weapon; of course she would be there, they would use her to try and stop them. "I know." He confirmed, not even turning to him as he replied.

"Look," Sam sighed from beside him, "Whoever she used to be, the woman she is now –" He tried to say this as best he could, "I don't think she's the kind you save – but the kind you stop."

Steve shook his head; he didn't believe that. He and Bucky made the promise to always bring her back, this was the time that promise was needed more than ever. "I can't do that," He denied, "I know Bucky couldn't either."

Sam's face gave a look of pity, "She may not give either of you a choice. Like Bucky said, she didn't even know him, or even who she was."

"She will," Steve told him, optimistic that they were going to bring his twin sister back to life. He turned to Sam, "Bucky would be the one to get through to her, he's the love of her life – she's said it on quite a few occasions actually." He chuckled, remembering how many times that had happened, he knew that if she saw Bucky - he would be able to get through to her better than he would. Steve may be the twin brother but true love like those two possessed would be stronger than anything, even a block between someone's memories.

"Get your gear on, Bucky will be back soon. After that we move out." He ordered before turning to the door, walking over to go back inside the building; inside the water dam as he waited for Bucky to come back before they could start their plan.

**Fav, Follow and Review!**


	14. Fight for your Beliefs

**Captain America: The Winter Soldier | Alive but not Awake | Fight for your Beliefs**

Bucky and Steve stood in front of a microphone that would announce their voices to the entire building, "Attention, all Shield Agents." Steve began, he glanced at Bucky – they had made a small script before but otherwise improvised the whole thing. They weren't professional so they didn't care much about how well it came out, only that it was effective – besides, Ava once told them that a true speech had to come from their heart and souls, and this one would.

Their plan was fairly simple but complicated too, they had to place small little memory disks into a slot of each of the three Helicarriers that were to be launched in the sky. They were going to be taking down Shield and Hydra together, for good. Nick Fury had finally given in, seeing their logic that something like this could happen again and they wouldn't have even known it. The plan was all up to the two super soldiers and Falcon to get those disks inserted into the Helicarrier consoles.

"This is James Barnes and Steve Rogers," Bucky continued after Steve, using his real name other than the nickname he had called his own since he was a little boy, "You've heard a lot about us over the past few days, some of you were even ordered to hunt us down." He nodded to Steve to continue.

Steve accepted, "But it's time you knew the truth," He paused, there was a moment of silence before he began to speak again – his voice confident and honest, "Shield wasn't what we thought it was – It's been taken over by Hydra!"

"Alexander Pierce as their leader." Bucky exclaimed, filling his voice with hate – he knew there was a bad feeling rolling off that man. He was probably the one who sent Ava onto them in the first place. "The Strike and Insight crew are Hydra as well; we don't know how many more there are but we know they're in the building right now."

"They could be right next to you," Steve spoke, he wouldn't be surprised if more than half the people in this building had no idea what was happening until now – some might not even believe them since they were considered 'bad people' now, but he was willing to bet that by the end of his and Bucky's speech, people will see the light in what was happening and help stop Hydra's plan before it took off. "They almost have what they want, absolute control."

"They shot the Director, Nick Fury." Bucky leaned closer to the mic, "It won't end there either and if you launch those Helicarriers today, Hydra will be able to kill anyone that stands in their way – unless we stop them."

"We know we're asking a lot," Steve knew that there were going to be many deaths today – but this was a war, one that they intended to win and go after Ava and bring her back to them before it was too late, "The price of freedom is high, it always has been and it's a price we're willing to pay." He shrugged, "If we're the only ones, then so be it." He looked at his best friend.

Bucky grinned, wanting to finish the speech, "But, we're willing to bet we're not." Now was the time their plans started.

…

Steve ran up to the console he was going to be sorting out, he held his shield to his side as he had to block himself from thousands of bullets that were coming his way. He took out the small disk from his pocket and locked it into the console, allowing Agent Hill to bring down everything from her computer down on the ground.

~ 8 ~

Falcon flew up to his station and repeated everything Steve did.

~ 8 ~

Winter strolled across the plane dock with her new bomb gun in her hand. Pierce had her memory wiped clean after yesterday's events, she had now become an emotionless being – Hydra thought it was too dangerous for her to feel anything this time, even the boiling hatred she once possessed towards the two super soldiers they had derived from her.

Her arm raised with the gun and shot it towards one of the planes that were taking off, she couldn't allow anyone to be against Hydra's cause – its what she was made for. She quickly switched her gun to a machine one with regular bullets and began shooting at people who were going to try and stop her.

She ran up to the small grenade that had been thrown at her and chucked it into the plane that was closing up, ready for take-off. Within seconds it blew up along with everyone who was inside the wreck.

Winter blocked incoming bullets with her metal arm before kicking one of the guys into a moving propeller – shredding him into little, tiny pieces.

She needed to get up in the air and finish her mission, eliminate them before it was too late. She wasn't going to fail again. Her body jumped onto one of the planes that were about to take off, she got out her gun and fired at the man who sat in the driver's seat.

Winter ripped off the side window with her metal arm and chucked the dead body out before maneuvering herself into the seat, the one the body once possessed.

Flicking the switches needed, the aircraft flew through the air – getting her up to where she needed to be.

…

Bucky dodged bullets and several grenades as he ran through part of the base, he was the last one to get that chip in but he needed a ride, "Sam!" He yelled into his communication device that was settled on his right ear, "I need a ride!"

"Roger that-" He heard through the speaker in his ear, "Let me know when you're ready!"

Bucky jumped over the side of the Helicarrier as something blew up behind him, he fell – falling through the air as he yelled for Sam to come and get him before he turned into a human pancake.

After a moment he felt someone grab his arm and lift him up, Sam had gotten him. When they got up to the Helicarrier they hadn't put the memory disk in yet, they both landed on both feet while Falcon put away his mechanical wings.

"You know you're a lot heavier than you look." Sam commented, with smirk on his face as he looked at the darker-haired super soldier.

Bucky rolled his eyes, "Hey," He exclaimed, pretending to be hurt, "Stevie's heavier than me." Suddenly he felt someone push him over, he fell over the edge of the Helicarrier without even a chance to stop himself.

"Bucky!" Sam exclaimed with side panicked eyes, he was just about to jump off the side to save him until he felt 'The Winter Soldier' grab onto one of his mechanical wings and chuck him back away from the edge. He lifted himself in the air and started to shoot at the woman but she dodged every bullet and hid behind one of the walls.

Winter hid but came out when she saw him trying to escape again, her arm shot out as she got out a small device and launched it. A small string propelled towards the bird man and grabbed onto one of his wings again, thrusting her arm downwards causing Sam to smash into the ground – Winter was able to rip off one of the metal wings.

Winter narrowed her eyes at him before making a runner towards the dark-skinned man, kicking out her leg in front of her and colliding with his chest, causing the man to fall of the side with only one wing operational.

…

Bucky clung onto the side of the Helicarrier, his mind had immediately recognised the person who had pushed him off, it was his Ava. Sam and Steve had shouted at him to see whether he was alright, but he was fine for the moment. He knew he was gonna have to fight Ava soon, and he was going to try and bring her back – he had been trying to think of a way to bring back her memory which she seemed to have lost about him and Steve. Steve had told him before they left the compound that he was most likely to get through to her than he would, but what if Steve was wrong?

With all his strength, Bucky lifted himself to one of the ledges to he wasn't still hanging on for dear life. "Where are you guys?" He called into his microphone, to Steve and Sam.

"I'm still grounded," Sam spoke sadly, he had lost his ability to fly up to the actual fighting areas – but it was his chance to do something on the ground now rather than doing nothing while the super-boys handled everything. "Sorry, Lieutenant."

"Don't worry about it Sam." Bucky waved off, "Stevie, where are you at?"

"I'm still on my Helicarrier," Steve's voice came through, "There's water below, I'll have to make a jump for it." He chuckled, "Nice day for a swim, eh?"

Bucky nodded, a small smile reaching his lips, "Got it." He shut off the communication before heading up the main console of the Helicarrier, needing to plug that receiver into the slot needed so Agent Hill could bring everything down from where she was. He didn't even realise that Winter was standing above, watching him – knowing where he was going to be heading.

…

Bucky stopped with a halt when he reached the designated console he needed to be at. He swallowed hard when he saw his love standing in front of the machine, Ava. Her hair was long, darkly coloured and her eyes were more emotionless than the last time he has seen her on the bridge. Her face was void with feeling, like she was just doing the mission for an order now. "People are going to die, Ava." He spoke, hoping her name would bring out something. His head shook side wards, "I can't let that happen, and neither can Stevie – your brother." He would never kill her – he would rather die than chose that, if he could just knock her out long enough for him to complete his own mission then Shield and Hydra will finally go down for good. Then they could give Ava their full attention and nothing else.

Winter just stared at him blankly, as if she were waiting for something to happen. Bucky looked heartbroken at her loss of feeling, "Please don't make me do this, Avery." There a moment of silence before his arm drew back and his shield shot towards her but she blocked it with that metal arm of hers.

The two of them began to fight, both with fists and weapons. Bucky winced when he felt a bullet collided with the side of his stomach but kept on going as he smashed his shield into Winter's body making her fly backwards and land on her back.

As Winter got up; she pulled out a knife and fought back as her guns had been pushed off the ledge. Bucky did everything to block her, as he threw her back again - his hands quickly found the control panel and typed something in – getting it ready for the memory disk to be plugged in.

He was about to plug in the new one until Winter stopped him again, making them both tumble over the edge. Winter was getting very frustrated that this guy wouldn't stop trying to destroy everything, she needed to stop him but felt something inside her was trying to stop her instead. She ignored it as both of them fell to a lower level of the Helicarrier with a thud.

Bucky grabbed the disk that fell with him as he fell, he moved to try and get to the panel again but was hit from behind with his own shield. He grabbed it back when Winter began shooting at him once again, he hid behind the material before throwing the shield back at her – hoping to knock her out but it just rebounded against her metal arm again.

He tried to block yet another knife but ended up getting stabbed in the shoulder, making him cry out in pain as he tried to stop it from going into his body any further.

Winter threw him into the side wall and dived for the disk, only to be brought back and held in a head-lock. She grunted in pain as his arm wrapped around her neck, she tried to hit him with her metal arm but it was now locked between his legs. Her breathing started to cease and her vision began to darken, "I'm so sorry, love." She heard a whisper in her ear before she passed out.

Bucky rolled Ava to the side carefully and grabbed the disk that had fallen out of his hands, he had just knocked her out – but it may only be for a couple of minutes, that was all he needed to get that disk into the slot before all hell let loose.

…

"One minute." Hill's voice came through into his speaker when he flipped himself back onto the ledge below the console. He was about to reply but something pierced through his thigh making cry out again, he turned around. On the lower level, Winter held a gun up to him with a pissed off expression on her face. Who wouldn't be if they've just been knocked out by the enemy.

He ignored it and jumped again, climbing a horrible version of a ladder but grunted when another bullet hit him. He reached the floor where the console was and rolled onto it, he held his side as was about to plug in the disk.

Winter aimed again, shooting yet another bullet out of her gun – successfully making Barnes go down, but not unconscious. He was gasping for air as he noticed the front of his uniform was slowly filing up with blood. He sucked in a breath before crawling himself up the control centre, thrusting the disk into the compartment it's supposed to fit in. His mouth twitched into a small grin, "It's locked." He spoke to Hill, telling her to begin the plan to destroy the Helicarriers - he knew he wasn't going to be getting out. He could hardly move as it was and he wasn't going to leave his Ava again, whether she was the Winter soldier now or not – it didn't matter to him right now.

"Bucky, get out of there." Steve called into his ear, he needed to get out before the Helicarriers went down – he wasn't going to lose him too. He was assuming that Ava was somewhere else, not with Bucky.

"Hill," Bucky gritted his teeth with pain, "Fire now!" He ordered, ignoring Steve.

"But Bucky-" Hill hesitated, as Steve's voice called, "Bucky, you have to come back!"

"Ava's here, Steve. I'm not leaving her – not again." He yelled into the machine "Do it! Do it now!" Explosions started to come ablaze around him the second he yelled, making him move with difficulty to avoid getting hit by the blasts.

Winter unconsciously screamed when she felt something heavy fall on her, her body was now lodged under pieces that had come apart from the breaking Helicarrier. She was being crushed under the dense material.

Bucky heard the scream from below, "Ava-" He breathed in worry as he threw himself over the edge to get to her. Not even worrying about the fact he was slowly bleeding out.

Winter started to panic, thinking he was going to finish her off while she was at her lowest point – she tried to lift the material off her but it wouldn't budge. She saw Bucky start trying to lift it off too when he was able to get to her, it went up slightly so she was able to get free. She moved herself out from underneath – ignoring the pain in her body as she did so.

Winter stayed where she was for a moment, confused as to why Barnes had helped her – she was supposed to eliminate him and vice versa.

Bucky looked at her with a gasping breath of exhaustion, ignoring his pain as he tried to get through to her, "Ava, you know me." His voice was begging her to remember him.

Winter's mind went blank…

…

_Ava walked up to the dark-haired school boy, "Hi," She chirped happily, "I'm Avery Rogers. You can call me Ava."_

_Bucky grinned at her, "I'm James Buchanan Barnes. You can call me Bucky." He replied before they both laughed together; starting to throw snow at each other._

…

"_James, I'll be fine." Ava promised, holding both her lovers' hands in a tight grip. She was about to be sent on a mission with her own team later that day – she had no idea when she would be back from her assignment._

_Bucky sighed, "I just love you too much to let go; I can't lose you." _

_Ava smiled at him, "You'll never lose me – I'm always with you and I'll always come back. Promise."_

…

Winter blinked as her mind cleared up, her teeth gritted, "No, I don't!" She denied loudly, her arm lifted and slugged him round the face, making him fall to the ground with a heavy thud.

Bucky got back up on his feet with a struggle, they were both breathing heavily as the Helicarrier began to fall from the sky faster. "Ava-" He started, trying to get close to her – he could see that she was starting to get distressed. He wanted to hold her, to tell her everything would be alright. "You've known me your whole life, I've loved you since I was 19 years old. We were going to be together completely after the war ended, please – remember." He begged, he felt tears ring around his eyes.

…

_Bucky and Ava sat in the same field as they one he proposed to her as, it was a couple of days before they were both to be sent out overseas. Bucky held Ava around the waist tightly as she sat in his lap, he held her tightly as if they were the only two people left in the world, "When the war is over," He started, leaning his head on her shoulder like last time, "We'll be together properly, we'll finally get married and have the best life we could possibly have."_

_Ava smiled softly as she watched the evening sun go down over the horizon, "I hope it doesn't take too long then." She sighed sadly, they hadn't even told her brother yet about their engagement – they were going to do it after the war was over, so it would be a piece of happy news to hopefully cheer him up. _

…

Winter breathed heavily as she came out of her mind again, but with an irritated scream she slammed her metal arm back into Bucky's face. She wasn't this, Ava – Her name was Winter, why did it feel like she's already done this internal discussion before? Many times…

Bucky ignored the pain in his limbs again and still carried on, "Your name-" He started, feeling in his body starting to slip, indicating that he was soon to pass out, "Is, Avery Lola Rogers - my fiancé and Steve Roger's twin sister."

…

_18 year old Ava held Bucky's 20 year old's left hand as they walked through the park, "I finally finish school in a couple of weeks," She told him happily, "I might even get a scholarship to work with other scientists."_

_Bucky chuckled and brought her to his side, "That's amazing," He told her, but he was slightly sad that there might be a chance of her moving away to go on this scholarship she wanted, if it wasn't local._

_Ava must have seen his sad look so she bumped him with her hip, "I'll never leave, you know – I made sure to say I'm staying around this area no matter what." She assured him, there was no way that she would leave either Steve or her James._

…

"Shut up!" She roared, punching him again – wanting the visions to stop clouding her mind. Bucky got up again and they were now standing right in front of each other, he stood there closer to passing out but his will for Ava to come back kept him awake.

Winter felt like bursting into tears, as she looked at him. It was like she wanted to go to him, comfort him and tell him everything was going to be okay but 'The Winter Soldier' in her was telling her that this was all a trick to try and break her. She didn't know what to do, what was happening to her?

Bucky shook his head, refusing to fight, "I'm not going to fight you, Avery" He pulled out a small chain from under his uniform – Winter's eyes locked with the small ring that was hanging off it. An engagement ring. "You gave it to me for safe keeping before the Zola mission. You didn't want it to go missing-" Winter ignored him as another scene flashed through her mind.

…

_Ava watched as he opened the small box he had gotten from inside his jacket; inside was a beautiful engagement ring. The sun reflected of it with a unique tint as the ball of fire started to lower in the sky. _

"_Ava," Bucky's voice wavered in hope as he finally got to the point, "Will you marry me?"_

_Warm and salty tears fell down the side of her cheeks as her head nodded in a 'Yes' gesture, her voice unable to work as her dream just came true._

…

Winter felt tears run down her cheeks, her eyes stayed on the small piece of jewelry until her mind snapped back into her defensive mode. She looked up at him with narrowed eyes as he dropped his shield through a hole in the floor. "Ava, I love you."

…

"_I love you, James Buchanan Barnes." Ava whispered into his ear._

…

Winter shook her head, trying to get the voices out of her mind telling her to stop. "No!" She shouted in refusal, before slamming his body down onto the floor. "You're my mission – a no one!" Her hand drew back and began to punch him as the voices still drowned her head, her body was sitting on his chest as her metal hand came down on his face again, and again, and again. She paused in her movement when she saw he was about to speak again, his face was bloody and bruised – it looked like he was about to pass out any second.

Bucky swallowed the blood in his mouth, "Then finish it," His voice cracked, seeing Ava's stubborn and tearful face, "Because, I'm with you till the end Avery. I'll always fight for you."

Winter stopped her fist the moment it rose again, she suddenly stared at him as if she were seeing a new light. Everything he was saying, it was the truth – the fight in her flew out of her system as she continued to stare at him – ignoring everything that was happening around her.

Suddenly the floor broke off causing Bucky and Winter to fall out of the Helicarrier, Winter grabbed onto one of the metal posts and her eyes watched as Bucky's limp body fell through the sky. Her heart hammering, conflicted on what to do next.

"James." She whispered, as if her mind was realising something. Her arm instantly released itself from the post and her body began falling through the air – her heart refusing to let him die.

…

Winter dragged Bucky's body out of the water with her metal arm - he was still alive, just unconscious. She placed him to the side and just stared at him.

He knew who she was. Did that mean she was Ava? Was that why she was getting all these flashes? It made no sense but she needed to find out who she really was – alone.

**Fav, Follow and Review!**


	15. The End to Winter

**Captain America: The Winter Soldier | Alive but not Awake | The End to Winter**

Winter strolled into the local museum; where stuff was supposed to be, that held everything to do with Barnes and Rogers and possibly herself too – the two people Hydra wanted her to eliminate may have all her answers within this one room. But Hydra was gone now, and so was Shield. She was free do to whatever she wanted but; what did she want?

She wanted to find out who she really was? Find out what had really happened to her this whole time – everything that those people made her forget and become an empty shell that was made to just follow orders.

Winter stood there, wearing a new pair of black denim jeans, a dark forest green tank top with a black jacket over her which covered her entire metal arm as she placed her hands into her pockets. Her hair was tied into a simple braid that fell over her left shoulder while a dark blue baseball cap sat on her head as it covered her face from the cameras inside the building.

Her eyes locked onto one of the museum booths, right there was a picture of her. It was in black and white but she could see that her hair colour had change to a darker colour now. There was no denying it anymore, Hydra had changed her – turned her into something that she probably didn't consent to since all her memories were lost. The name to the side of the picture was the exact one Barnes had called her back on the Helicarrier, 'Avery Lola Rogers' – he seemed to know her well, very well in fact - but she needed to do this alone. This was her problem, and hers alone.

Winter brought something out of her pocket with her human hand and held it to her face. In her hand was a small silver chain that held an engagement ring on it. The one Barnes had shown her before her anxiety got out of control and punched him into smithereens.

This ring was familiar to her – she felt connected to it.

The lights above shone against the jewel attached to the ring as her head lifted back up to the picture on the board, "Ava-" Winter breathed, realisation hitting her with full force – this was going to be a long journey.

**Follow, Fav and Review!**


	16. Sneak Peak - Saviours

**Sneak Peak: Saviours**

"She knows how to hide, Steve." Bucky scratched his head, frustrated that they couldn't find Ava anywhere across the globe. It had been two weeks since Shield and Hydra collapsed and scattered. Two months since they completely lost sight of Avery Rogers or The Winter Solider {they didn't really know which persona she was right now}. There was literally nothing concerning her whereabouts. "Where could she have gone?"

Steve nodded numbly, laying his back against the sofa, staring at the folder Natasha had given them – the folder holding everything about his sister and what happened to her – in very grave detail. "I don't know, Buck." Running a tired hand over his eyes, even with Stark's technology they couldn't pin point her.

It's like she didn't want anyone to know what she was up to – like she didn't want anyone's help. Well, with everything that went on, he couldn't exactly blame her. But all he wanted was his sister back; come to think of it – he hasn't even had a glimpse of her still – only Bucky's had that privilege. "If this was our Ava, she'd want to make sure we weren't involved in whatever she was doing – The Winter Solider? The soldier part of her was a martyr, she could be doing anything and we still didn't even know what that is."

Bucky bit his lip in thought, leaning forwards so that his elbows touched his knees – looking up at his best friend while his brain ran through dozens of scenarios, "If I were her – slowly remembering bits and pieces of what happened to me over time." He paused, looking straight to Steve with an idea, "I'd go after the people who took everything from me. The people who took me away from who I was."

A spark fluttered in Steve's eyes. "Hydra." His fists clenching in anger at the people who did this to his other half.

Bucky nodded also trying to hold in his own emotions by swallowing hard, "Hydra." Reaching forwards, flipping the folder open to the page of possible sites where Hydra camps could still be, "She'd want answers for what she can't remember. Cutting the head off the snake is a pretty good way to go."

"The best place to look first - would be to start where everything began."

Steve and Bucky looked in each other's eyes, knowing exactly where to start looking, "Where she died."


	17. SEQUEL and VOTED STORY

**SEQUEL -** 'Saviours' _(Now Complete!)_  
**Summary \- **"Who am I?" Was the only question running through Winter's mind every second of the day. "Am I still the Winter Soldier?" She paused, "Or am I Avery Rogers?" Memories start to trickle in, but she doesn't know what is real and what is not. How can she tell? How can she determine who she was and who she is now? How will she know? There is both a beginning and an end, but which one will she catch first?

* * *

**VOTED STORY -** 'The Storm is Rising' _(Fantastic Four - Complete)_ **[SEQUEL HAS BEEN POSTED]**  
**Summary -** June Richards, sister to Reed Richards went to help out her brother as he tries to get the proposal from Victor Von Doom. Her reward would be to go on a life changing experience into space, and by the end of it - it literally was life changing. What happens when her old love pops up on the trip? Her feelings start to come back - but will she act on them? Or refuse to get hurt?


	18. Sneak Peek - Everlasting Bond

**Sneak Peek: Everlasting Bond – Book 2**

"I said … _where are my files_." Winter growled into the face of a small man, leaning towards him threateningly, holding his body up by the throat and pinned against the wall. The man shook with fear, his eyes widened and choked breaths stuttered out as he tried to comprehend what was happening. The woman holding him up this way had a fire in her eyes and he knew there was no one around to help him – she had found out where he lived, and there was no one even left to bring her down.

The Winter Soldiers' gone rogue.

Days after the end of Hydra and Shield, soon after finding out about the Avery Roger's booth at the Smithsonian museum, the Winter Soldier decided to pay her past employers a visit. Or, in this case, a weasel who used to be her 'doctor' when the memories were to be erased. It made her a little annoyed that Peirce had been killed, she had been wanting to cut him open and let him feel some of what her past victims had but unfortunately, she'll just have to settle for the little people that helped in ruining whatever life she used to have.

"T-There on the i-internet now – t-that red head woman put every file up on there when Shield and Hydra fell." He stuttered, praying his wife wouldn't be home anytime soon. He knew it wouldn't end well for either of them if the Winter Soldier didn't get what she wanted.

Winter narrowed her eyes dangerously, she already knew that but not all of her files were up there for everyone to see – for _her_ to see. She needed to know everything she's done and everything she used to be; she needed to know about Avery Rogers, Bucky Barnes, and Steve Rogers. She NEEDED to know. "Liar." She said bluntly. "Not every file was kept on that server." She was getting increasingly annoyed and her metal arm was flinching with anticipation, "So, I'll ask you _one_ … _more_ … _time_."

**For those of you who don't know. Yes, 'Saviours' is the sequel to 'Alive but not Awake' but many wanted a sequel for a Civil War revision after this book. 'Everlasting Bond' is the alternate sequel to 'Alive but not Awake'**

**Oooo, I am so excited to start 'Everlasting Bond' and 'Shattering Relations' – I can't wait till the movie comes out on DVD. They'll both be starting around that time.**

* * *

BREAKING NEWS!  
CIVIL WAR WILL BE OUT ON SEPTEMBER 13TH

*** Sequel will be out days after this date! ***

* * *

**Let me know what you think about the sneak peeks and I hope you loved it!**


End file.
